Black and Gold
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: Olivia Gold hasn't seen Sirius in nearly seven years, and he was just as terrified of her now as he was when they were kids. There is one year left at Hogwarts for the Marauders to make their mark.
1. Bad Start to a New Year

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sirius leaned back into the sofa where he lounged dreamily. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts for their final year, and he smiled happily to himself.<p>

"What are you so smug about?" James asked, shaking out his hair. It was pouring rain outside, and he felt chilled to the bone. The fire that was blazing before them was almost intoxicating.

"Because mate, it's our last year." Sirius said with a pleasant grin. "I smell loose women and bad ideas afoot."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked around the common room. Gryffindors were pouring in. Everyone looked tired, and wet. "I think you ought to focus on your studies for once, you'll be back repeating if you don't." Remus chastised.

Sirius pouted. "But I'm excellent in my studies." He protested.

"Oh yes, excellent studies mate," Peter laughed. "You'd have top marks in women's study."

Sirius chucked a pillow at him.

"I'll have you know I did marvelously on my O.W.L's fifth year." He bristled.

James rolled his eyes. "I don't think there are any girls left for you to meddle with mate, you've just about exhausted your resources."

Sirius sat up and thought carefully. "What about the red head in Ravenclaw? I don't think I've-"

"She was the one who wrote you the howler that exploded in the Gryffindor locker room before our last game fourth year." Remus said straightforwardly, cutting him off.

"Well what about Amelia?" He asked.

"The blonde who burst into tears when you asked out her best friend right in front of her?" James asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Sirius sighed. "Maybe I should tag their ears."

"I'm surprised the lot of them haven't clawed each other's eyes out from fighting over you." Peter acknowledged.

The others nodded in agreement.

As the crowd died down and everyone settled into their dorms; or otherwise remaining to gossip in the common room, a girl stood out among the others and Sirius sat up curiously.

"James?" He asked thoughtfully. "Do you see that girl over there?"

James looked casually over to where he was pointing.

There was a slender girl sitting sideways on a chair with her legs crossed over the edge, on the far side of the room. She was intensely studying a book. Her long, raven black hair draped over her shoulders. The girl was wearing a green, strappy shirt that looked form fitting; it hugged her in all the right places. James could hardly look away to nod to his friend.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Sirius asked, trying to look at her closely.

"If you don't stop ogling innocent girls Sirius, you might go blind." An irritated voice said from behind him.

"Evans," Sirius groaned. "Why must you be the bane of my existence?"

Lily smiled devilishly and patted him on the shoulder. "One day you'll learn Sirius, that there is more to life than just women."

"There's also cake!" Peter said happily.

Lily shook her head and walked away as another pillow went flying into Peter's head.

"She looks oddly radiant this evening." James said as his eyes followed Lily out of the room."

Sirius balked. "Have you gone mental? She's insufferable!"

Remus frowned. "She's very bright. I think it's you lot that brings out the anger in her."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked back over at the girl he had been studying.

"I've never seen her here before." Sirius stated. "Have you?"

The other three marauders shook their heads.

Sirius perked up brightly. "Is this fresh meat I see?" He grinned happily to himself.

"Three galleons she punches you in the balls the first conversation you have with her." James said without looking at him.

Sirius nodded and stood up. "Deal."

He sauntered casually across the room toward the girl. He stood beside her chair, and cleared his throat.

The girl didn't look up from her book. "What do you want?" Her voice wasn't harsh, but he could hear the annoyance.

"I'd like to introduce myself, I noticed that I've never met you before and I thought I'd be polite." Sirius said with a smile.

The girl tilted her head sideways and looked up into Sirius' eyes. Sirius was taken aback; her eyes were violet and sparkled with mischief. She pursed her lips into a sideways grin.

Sirius stared at her face. There was something in her eyes that made him recall-

"OH holy hell it's Olivia!" Sirius spun on his heels and ran to grab James off the couch. "JAMES! James! It's bloody Olivia!" He said frantically.

James couldn't tell if he was scared or excited.

She lazily waved over at James, who finally realized who she was.

Olivia Gold had lived three houses down from Sirius when they were young. She was incredibly bossy, and had picked on Sirius continuously throughout their childhood. James remembered it being quite amusing.

"Olivia I haven't seen you since you moved!" Sirius exclaimed. He still looked a little frightened. He was using James' body as a shield.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sirius, I've lived down the street from you for almost fifteen years. I haven't moved."

Sirius straightened. "Then where have you been?"

"Home schooled." Olivia shrugged. "Besides, you were always gone during the summer when you started at Hogwarts. You wouldn't have known if I was there or not anyways."

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. This was the girl of his nightmares making idle conversation with him.

Every year since they were little he had tried to get rid of her, yet she somehow always managed to out prank him, or physically cripple him for a few days. He was sincerely hoping she had grown out of that phase.

"You can't still be afraid of me?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Well who could blame me?" Sirius said crossly. "Last time I saw you, you were beating the bloody hell out of me with a stick."

Olivia sighed. "I was ten years old, and I do believe it was your own broom. I also recall you deserving it."

"You broke my arm!" Sirius heard Remus and Peter chuckling behind him. He turned around and glared at them.

"That was years ago Sirius," She slid off the couch and waved to him with a bored look on her face. "I'll see you all later."

Sirius watched her walk away and out of the common room to her dorm.

"She has an incredible backside." James noted thoughtfully.

"She's the devil." Sirius said with a frown.

As he began to walk off James grabbed him by the back of his robe.

Holding out three galleons he shoved it into his friend's hand. Sirius stared at him with a curious glance.

"This was completely worth losing." James laughed.


	2. The Wager

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Olivia lay in her bed staring up at the canopy. She knew she would run into him, but she hadn't realized he'd be so jumpy. A grand reunion was obviously out of the question, but seeing him brought back a heavy weight of nostalgia. He had been her only friend, with the occasional appearance of the noble James Potter; it had made her less miserable having them in her life. Then they left for a school she should have gone to if it hadn't been for her family crisis. Olivia bit back bitter tears she refused to shed.<p>

She heard a throat clear and Olivia sat up to look through her curtains. A tall red headed girl with unbelievably bright green eyes was staring at her curiously.

"Um, hi." She said nervously. "I wanted to know if you were new, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Olivia held out her hand. "I was homeschooled. Olivia Gold."

"I'm Lily Evans. I'm the bed next to yours." The girl said brightly. "It's just me and two other girls. Hannah and Mary, they'll probably be in later. They're most likely found anywhere Sirius Black is lurking." Lily rolled her eyes.

Olivia laughed. "I see he's made quite the impression on this establishment."

Lily sat down on her bed across from Olivia and nodded. "He's insufferable. I don't understand how one can single handedly defile the entire female student body of Hogwarts and STILL have the girls drooling after him."

"He has a large ego, girls are attracted to the rebel with a complex. They want to change him while still getting their jollies." Olivia deducted carefully.

Lily stared at her in shock. "That's a brilliant theory."

Olivia smiled. "Well, considering I knew him before he was so full of himself I have a little pre-knowledge of how the complex may have come to be."

Lily was even more shocked. "You KNEW him? Before Hogwarts?" She shook her head. "I can't even fathom how he must have been then."

"Stringy, skittish, a little annoying." Olivia said to her new friend.

"Wow, well then at least you know better." Lily said, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged on her bed.

"Know better?"

Lily nodded. "Know better than to fall in love with him." Lily looked at her seriously. "He's a relentless heart breaker. He only looks out for himself, and those he cares about."

"So he _is _capable of caring?" Olivia countered.

Lily scoffed. "His half-wit friends, yes."

"I don't know, James has come a long way since I last saw him." Olivia smiled.

Lily's eyes darkened. "He's almost more of a pain than Black is."

"I sense a disturbance between the two of you." Olivia noted.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's absolutely horrible. He thinks he's the king of the school along with Black. They know everything, get away with everything and have no respect for any kind of rule or regulation." Lily was nearly as red as her hair as she steamed. "I've put up with them for almost seven years, they should be taught a lesson."

"Vengeful, I like that." Olivia put a hand on her chin and crossed her legs in thought. "So how do we take down the kings of tyranny?"

Lily sucked in a breath. "We? What do you mean we?" She could all but contain her sudden anxiety.

Olivia shrugged. "You said it was a problem, it's affecting hundreds of mindless girls and their obvious lack of regard for others is creating stressful situations for us do-gooders who otherwise could lead very successful lives if they were to be stopped in their tracks."

"Well I don't think it's quite as bad as all that-" Lily looked at her feet.

Olivia grinned. "If there is one thing I'm good at, it's manipulation. I agree, it's not the best quality in a lady, but it's what I've been since birth."

Lily shook her head. "Well I'm not good at it at all, I don't like this. It feels wrong."

"How is it any different than what they are both doing every single day to an impressive number of girls?" Olivia countered.

Lily took in a deep breath. "True. I'll give you that. I just don't want to fight fire with fire."

"Oh but it will be so much fun." Olivia purred.

* * *

><p>"So. You and Olivia?" Remus asked leaving the air hanging.<p>

"There is no me and Olivia," Sirius said darkly. "She's the pure embodiment of everything evil."

"She was sorted into Gryffindor." Peter pointed out. "She can't be all bad."

"That's what she'll have you believe." Sirius said wearily.

James shook his head. "That girl is a super model. Did you _see _her?"

"She could be part succubus." Remus offered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I've met her parents, they're fairly normal."

"I bet you couldn't get her in bed if your life depended on it." James said nonchalantly. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Sirius I didn't mean that."

Sirius glared at him. "You know I am physically incapable of refusing any bet that I couldn't foresee the end result of."

"Well that's thick, how could you possibly know you could get _her_, she who is the very definition of all that is frightful." Remus asked him.

Sirius puffed out his chest and smiled cockily. "Sure she's evil, but there's the challenge then, right?"

"Two minutes ago you were about to wet yourself." James said slowly. "Don't do it mate."

"Challenge accepted. What are your wagers?"

"I put in three sickles and a galleon on the girl." Surprisingly, three of the Marauders found themselves staring at Remus. His face was completely straight. "What? I enjoy a good wager." He shrugged.

Sirius pointed at him excitedly. "Yes! Who else?" He stared at Peter and James.

"Five galleons on Sirius." Peter said excitedly.

"Peter you haven't got five galleons." James pointed out. "Kiss ass." He muttered.

He bounced in his seat. "I have more confidence in Sirius when it involves the ways of women."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said happily, gaining momentum. "What do you say mate?" He whirled on James.

He sighed. "I say it's a bloody stupid idea. Seven galleons." He narrowed his eyes. "On Olivia."

Sirius shook his head. "Tsk tsk, friend. How shameful is your loyalty." He slapped his hands together as they all took out their money and put it in a jar, James making up for Peter's lack.

"Stipulations?" Sirius asked.

"No faking that your life depends on it." He said shrewdly.

Sirius dramatically snapped his fingers. "Oh darn, and I was so hoping you'd forget what you said." He said sarcastically. "She wouldn't buy it anyways. Time limit?"

"End of the year."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "This will be fun."


	3. Estranged Relationship

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"I still don't think we should do anything, not yet at least." Lily said nervously as she and Olivia walked down to have their breakfast.<p>

"Alright we'll have it your way. When you say the world, we'll destroy them." Olivia said steadily.

Lily swallowed. "When you say destroy-"

Olivia laughed. "I forgot you were new at this."

She saw Sirius at the Gryffindor table laughing with his friends. Olivia winked at Lily as she walked off toward them.

Lily sighed. "That girl is mental."

Olivia sat down directly across from Sirius, nudging a group of drooling third years out of her way.

"Good morning." She said brightly.

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "It's seemingly getting better."

Olivia shot him a shrewd smile. Grabbing the nearest side of toast, she buttered it gingerly and popped a bite in her mouth.

Sirius never thought toast could look so sexy. He swallowed hard and poked his eggs, not entirely paying attention to them.

James leaned over to join the completely nonexistent conversation.

"How have you been Olivia? How's your family?" James asked sincerely.

Olivia shrugged. "My dad left. My sister got married, and my mother has taken on gardening with Sirius' mother. All in all I find my family's situation pretty much rock bottom." She said as cynically as she could.

James pressed his lips together, not knowing what to say. "I'm-"

She put up a hand. "Don't say you're sorry Potter. I detest people who apologize for situations they can't control."

"I see you're still the bright and sunny spirit I used to run from." Sirius said to her with a smile.

"Those were the days." She said wistfully. "You weren't always running though. I remember a few times where I wasn't entirely disappointed with your companionship."

Sirius nodded. "True, there was that one game of 'doctor' you found quite interesting." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Olivia paled. "We were playing brain surgeon, and your mother caught us before I had actually taken a knife to your skull."

"So why were _you _in your underwear?" He whispered across to her.

She glared at him as he heard James and the others snickering.

"How's your brother?" She asked menacingly.

Sirius' breath caught and he glared back at her evenly. He balled his fists and stood up angrily, storming off.

James looked across at her. "That was harsh." He said softly.

Olivia breathed in to steady her heart rate. "I don't know why I'm like that when I'm near him." She said as quietly as she could.

James smiled suggestively. "I do."

She glared up at him. "Don't forget that I've seen you in nothing but a rubber duck floaty Potter." She stood up and angrily stormed off the way Sirius had.

Remus gave James a sideways glance. "I could see how yellow suits you." He said, trying hard not to laugh.

He smiled in spite of himself. "You do realize the more they stay angry at each other, we'll be on the winning end right?"

Remus nodded. "No one said anything about sabotage."

Peter looked up at them and frowned. "That's not fair!"

Remus stood up and smiled at him. "Good luck Peter!"

* * *

><p>Olivia cooled her thoughts and sought out Sirius. He was brooding on the staircase.<p>

"Sirius I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." Olivia said, sitting down next to him. "You just happen to know which button to push without even trying."

Sirius shrugged. "Well in fairness, I didn't help anything."

Olivia sighed. "I guess I'm just bitter. Everyone left at once, and I didn't have anywhere to go."

Sirius sat up a little straighter, interested. "What do you mean?"

"The year you left for Hogwarts; that was the last time I saw you. Didn't you think it strange I didn't go?"

Sirius nodded. "I did actually, then everything in my house was falling apart and I tried everything to not be there. I thought you had moved after I hadn't seen you for so long."

Olivia sighed. "Well, I suppose it's time to make for old times. You were my best friend Sirius. Did you know that?"

"I was your only friend." He said jokingly, not meaning to hurt her.

She looked down at her shoes.

Sirius realized he shouldn't have said anything and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, that was-"

Olivia shrugged him off. "Eye for an eye." She stood up. "I'll see you in potions."

She walked off trying to focus on getting to her first class without succumbing to her emotions.

Sirius watched her round the corner and frowned. She would be more difficult than he thought. He was constantly on the defense with her, no matter what he wanted to really say to her it was like his mind went devoid of all logical thinking when he actually confronted her. His old tricks that worked with every other girl would clearly not work on this vixen.

A tall, leggy brunette was walking by and caught Sirius' eye. He tried to look pathetic.

As she started to climb the stairs, he sniffled dramatically.

Turning, the girl sat down next to him. Sirius noticed she was a Ravenclaw.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking into his face with concern.

"It's this girl," He moaned pathetically. "She's broken my heart."

The girl patted his arm comfortingly. "Well now, it can't be all bad. Surely you're much better off. How could such a heartless creature deserve someone like you?"

"That's very kind of you, but you don't really know me do you?" Sirius loved scoring on a whim. The moment was absolutely perfect, he couldn't have planned it if he tried.

"My name is Emily, and I know who you are. I've heard the rumors." She said with a smile. "I'm not one to believe in idle gossip."

Sirius smiled. "I think we should get to know one another Emily, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Emily smiled. "I know a wonderful place we could be alone, to talk of course." She said with an eager grin.

Sirius sighed. "It's like you read my mind. You have a beautiful smile by the way."

The moment he stood up and turned to help Emily to her feet he noticed Lily coming down the stairs. She glanced at him and then to the girl.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." She said without stopping.

Sirius stuck out his tongue at her when Emily turned to lead the way.

It was a long summer, he thought to himself, he deserved a little practice before the game.


	4. Ego Stroking

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>When Sirius snuck into Potions a half hour late, adjusting his tie casually as he slid into his seat, Olivia knew exactly where he had been.<p>

Not that she cared, she assured herself. His reputation was obviously not something Lily exaggerated after all. She scribbled down a few notes and looked around lazily. James was staring at her, she noted. When she looked again she realized it wasn't her at all that he was eye shagging, Olivia grinned and looked to her right; it was Evans.

So he did have a crush on her. You couldn't mentally strip someone like that and only have a feral need for them, this was something entirely different. It almost looked like _longing._

James realized Olivia had seen him looking and went quickly back to his notes, occasionally saying something to Sirius.

"He's looking at you." Olivia whispered to Lily.

She was scratching down notes as if her life depended on them. "Who?" She asked, not really paying attention.

"Potter."

"HA!" Lily barked. The entire class stopped to look at her.

"Is there something you'd like to share Miss Evans?" The Professor asked, clearly not pleased at the interruption.

Lily went scarlet and shook her head. She leaned into Olivia. "You have to be kidding me." She whispered frantically.

"You seem surprised; he's completely devouring you with those eyes." Olivia giggled softly.

Lily shook her head. "There is no way; he must be looking past me, or at you."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "Not my type."

They were interrupted by a loud ringing, signaling the end of their class. Olivia gathered her books and headed for the door.

Lily watched her leave as she gathered her own things. She turned to head out when a crash behind her meant she knocked something over. She groaned and turned around to see James behind her, picking up a large book.

He smiled awkwardly. "I uh, think this is yours."

Lily took the book as he handed it to her slowly. "Thank you."

Blast his damn eyes, she thought mentally to herself. _Keep breathing_.

"Oy! James!" A call from the entrance made them both turn in surprise. "Quit flirting with Evans and let's get on with it." Sirius yelled at him.

James went red in the cheeks and scooted past her as quickly as he could manage. Lily slowly followed. This year was definitely not going as planned.

* * *

><p>Olivia was poking at her lunch, thinking deeply. Her nature was to analyze every situation, identify the problem and solve it as quickly and effectively as possible. So why was her issue with Sirius so complex? She had always been a no-nonsense kind of girl. What she really needed right now was to dance. Olivia had a passion for it, ballet in particular. Dance had been the only solitude she could find when her world slowly began to fall apart around her. The peace she felt was incredible. Olivia frowned, she missed her classes.<p>

"Why so glum Olivia?" A voice asked her curiously.

She looked up and saw one of the other boys in the Marauder group. He was awfully pale….

"Your name is Remus isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I saw you were alone, I hope you don't mind."

She shrugged. Classes were already over for the day, so Olivia was lounging in the Great Hall more than anything. Her lunch had barely been touched.

"Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked. "Being homeschooled for so long and then coming here must have been a big change for you."

Olivia smiled. "A big relief, really. I've been waiting to come to Hogwarts since I was eleven. My mother is verging on insanity I'm afraid. A good teacher, but a little socially inept."

Remus smiled and nodded. "You mentioned that your mum got along with Sirius'. That I find interesting."

Olivia sighed. "Oh yes, they're the best of friends. Crazy attracts other crazies."

"I thought she only approved of a certain _type." _Remus said, carefully trying to be gentle about the subject. These days you could never tell who was offensive about talking blood lines.

Olivia's eyes darkened a little. "Yes, her prejudice could move mountains. Though I'm surprised they're still in touch after what my father did. Anyways, our blood line is as pure as gold." Olivia suddenly laughed. "I made a pun!"

Remus tilted his head slightly. "What happened to your father?"

Olivia pressed her lips together and tried to not snap her response. "He left." She said as coolly as possible.

"For a muggle?" Remus pressed.

Olivia's eyes began to gloss over; she held back her tears by staring up at the ceiling. "I wish he had." She whispered. Her head snapped back to level with Remus', collecting herself with her familiar defensive manner. "It's alright though, its better he's gone."

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." He said sincerely. "Honestly I'm just curious, so if I ever push the line-"

Olivia put up her hand to stop him. "It's alright Remus, really." She smiled. "I like you, you're sweet. I don't understand how you met up with the likes of James and Sirius, but I see a certain softness in you that they could do well to learn from."

Remus blushed. "They're not all bad really; you just have to get to know them."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they really love 'getting to know' a lot of girls in the school." She shook her head. "The Sirius I knew is long gone. I'm just going to have to accept that."

"I heard my name, are we talking about me again?" Sirius said happily as he and James came up to the two. "I love talking about me."

They plopped down at the table next to Remus.

"If your ego is stroked any longer your head could be in danger of exploding." Olivia said to him with a bored sigh.

"Oh please, let's do keep talking about stroking and exploding." He said, leaning across the table. "I'd love to hear your views on the subject."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you would."

"Are you uncomfortable Olivia?" Sirius had a wicked gleam in his eye. He was teasing her, and she knew it. "Haven't you ever had a boyfriend? Maybe you like to call them victims instead?"

Olivia met his eyes coolly. "And what if I haven't?"

"I'd call you a liar." Sirius smiled. "The Olivia I know isn't a liar."

"I suppose it's a matter of opinion then." She countered evenly.

"Please, you're too gorgeous to have never been in a relationship." Sirius said automatically. He could not believe that had just come out of his mouth. Sirius wanted to swallow his fist the instant he saw that malicious twinkle in her eye.

Olivia slowly stood up, "I didn't say I've never been in a relationship before." She leaned into the table, knowing exactly what kind of view Sirius had from that angle. She pressed her lips closely to his ears so only he could hear. "I said I'd never had a _boyfriend _before." She whispered seductively. Olivia straightened herself and began to walk away.

Sirius frowned, "Wait a tick! What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Olivia turned and stared at him. "What do you think it means?"

"Are you telling me you play for the other team?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Not strictly." She said with a devilish smile. Walking off, Sirius noted a definite bounce in her step.

Sirius slammed his forehead into the table. "This girl is going to bloody kill me." He moaned.

James stared at him. "You're going to have your work cut out for you." He said laughing.

"I need a cold shower mate. A really, really cold shower." Sirius groaned.


	5. Adventure Time

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Hogsmeade day!" An excited yell rang out through the room. Olivia moaned into her pillow, the morning had come too quickly.<p>

She peeked out of her hangings and saw Hannah studying herself in the full length mirror in the corner. She was a short, plump girl who had large, doe eyes. There was an innocence about her, Hannah was always smiling and talking excitedly as if the world itself were there to please her. Olivia wasn't sure if she liked her or not, she was way too perky. Especially in the mornings.

"It's snowing outside Hannah, how could you possibly be excited about going to Hogsmeade? It's going to be freezing." This was Mary; she was the more practical of the two. Long, olive-skinned with mournful dark eyes, it seemed the only thing that excited her was talking about Sirius.

"Cheer up Mary," Hannah said wistfully. "Maybe we'll see Sirius in the Three Broomsticks." Olivia rolled her eyes and let out an audible sound of disgust.

Mary sighed dreamily. "Maybe it will be so warm in there he'll take off his-"

"Ok that's where I'm stopping you." Lily said with a disgusted look. "If you two continue to prattle on about Black I might hurl."

Olivia rolled out of bed. "I'm going to have to agree with Lily on this."

Mary stuck out her tongue at the two girls. "Just because you're the only two in the entire school incapable of seeing how incredibly sexy he is does not mean you can go on crushing the hopes of others." She said indignantly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Pardon us for being the only two girls in the school with common sense."

She heard Hannah and Mary retreat to a corner to whisper to one another, presumably about Olivia and Lily being insane. Olivia shrugged it off and put on her warmest clothes to bring on the day.

"Have you ever been to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked curiously as they went down to breakfast.

Olivia shook her head. "I've heard of it. My mum used to tell me the story of the Shrieking Shack but I haven't actually been there."

"It's beautiful up there," Lily said with a smile. "Especially when it's covered in snow."

"I bet it would be wicked to see at night." Olivia said with a grin. "What do you say Evans? Care to explore with me?"

Lily stopped. "Olivia that's not a good idea."

Olivia frowned. "Well why not? We can't let the boys have all the fun."

Lily fiddled with a piece of string on her shirt and looked around the corridor they were in to see if anyone could overhear her. "Olivia, it would be breaking the rules to stay out past curfew and well, it's dangerous."

"Oh please, it's a full moon tonight. How dangerous could it be?" Olivia said, waving her hand as she walked away.

Lily sighed. "Extremely dangerous." She whispered after her.

* * *

><p>Sirius was about to fall asleep into his porridge when Olivia sat down across from him. He groaned.<p>

"You look awful." She pointed out as she helped herself to some juice.

"I didn't sleep well." He said with a yawn.

She looked over and noticed Peter and James looked equally as tired.

"Where's Remus?" She asked curiously.

The boys exchanged glances.

"He's ill." James said casually.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Right." She dropped it and moved on to something that had been on her mind. "How do you sneak out of the school?" She asked bluntly.

Peter choked on his juice and spluttered. "Wh-why would we know that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Really, I didn't peg you lot for liars. Come on, just tell me."

"Why?" Sirius asked, trying to stay on his game. "Late night rendezvous?"

Olivia sighed. "If you must know I'm just curious. I want to see the Shrieking Shack at night. I hear it's haunted."

"NO." Sirius said loudly, his eyes wide.

James shot him a look. "That's not a very good idea Olivia." He said calmly.

Olivia frowned. "This is not the first time I've heard that this morning, what is with all of you? It can't possibly be haunted. Besides, I thought you were all for adventure? Here I'm suggesting the very thing you lot live by and now it's a bad idea? What's this really about?"

"You're not going." Sirius said darkly. "Not tonight."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up, ignoring the rest of her breakfast. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade."

As she began to walk away James was the one who quickly followed behind her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Now you're accosting me?" She asked sarcastically.

James frowned. "We're serious Olivia, it's not safe to be near the Shrieking Shack at night."

"I haven't even seen it in the daylight," Olivia said, placing her hands on her hips. "I just thought you'd all be up for it, it's not like I've never seen you sneaking out. I know that you all know a way out of the school."

James paled. "And?"

Olivia smiled. "And I want you to take me with."

"Some other time, but not tonight." James urged.

"Why not? What's so important about tonight?" Olivia asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Just leave it alone." James sighed and walked away.

Olivia crossed her arms with a glare. There was definitely something going on, and Olivia wanted know exactly what it was all about.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Olivia asked, clearly disappointed.<p>

Lily pointed to the house. "It's called a shack for a reason Olivia. What did you expect?"

They stood outside, shivering in the wind, straining their ears for any sign of a daylight haunt. Olivia frowned. "I thought it would at least look like a grown up put it together. I mean really, what's holding it together? Glue and sunshine?"

Lily smiled thoughtfully. "More like hope and wishful thinking."

Olivia wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and sat herself down on a dry looking log facing the beat up house, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"So tell me again why it's so dangerous here?" She asked, looking around.

Lily sighed and turned to her. "It just is. There have been reports of-" She bit her lip trying to find the best words. "_Wild animals._"

Olivia tried not to laugh. "Has there been an outbreak of killer bunnies?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Will you ever let it go? Surely you've been told about the Forbidden Forest, I bet you don't go asking everyone to go exploring _there._"

Olivia snorted. "Well of course not, it's dangerous."

Lily stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Olivia sighed. "Oh fine, you have me there." She fiddled with the edge of her scarf distractedly.

"I'm cold, do you want to go back now?" Lily asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay for a bit but you go on ahead. I'll meet you back at Hogwarts."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You'll be back before the sun goes down wont you?"

Olivia smiled. "You've talked me out of it Lily, you can rest assured I'll abide by your rules for the evening."

Lily walked off leaving Olivia staring up at the house.

She desperately wanted to know why this was such an issue. Being out after dark was always something Olivia knew she shouldn't do, but that was the appeal.

A twig snapped and Olivia jumped. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked around frantically. Maybe there was something up here after all!

She could have laughed at herself when she saw a scruffy looking black dog waddle out of the trees, its tongue lolling out of his mouth, tail wagging happily behind him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She said fondly as it came up to her. Olivia held out her hand for the beast to sniff her. To her surprise it sat down at her feet and plopped his head in her lap.

"Surely you belong to someone if you're this friendly." She smiled at the dog. It whined at her and Olivia lovingly scratched behind his ears. "You know something friend, you remind me of someone I used to know." Olivia held his chin and looked into the dog's eyes. They were strikingly gray. Her eyes narrowed and she looked curiously at the dog.

"I must be going batty." She laughed as she shook her head. The dog backed away and playfully rolled in the snow, clearly enjoying himself.

Olivia stood up and stretched. "Well, while you have a big furry coat on to keep you warm, I unfortunately have nothing but a few layers of clothing." She bent down once more to pet the dog. "Go home boy, somewhere warm."

She began to walk off when the dog began to follow. She turned around and frowned. "You can't come home with me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

The dog whined sadly and sat down in the snow.

Olivia looked at him and pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

"_Now I have a reason to come back out," _She thought to herself reasonably. _"I'll say I found a stray and I want to bring him something to eat. Maybe even a blanket. I'll be here and back at the castle in no time, it won't even be that dark…."_

Olivia patted the dog one last time on the head and walked off. She felt the dog's eyes watch her as she went over the hill.

He sat there for a long time after she was out of view, finally slinking back into the shadows of the Shrieking Shack when the sun began to pass over the highest point in the sky.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked back to the castle with Lily silently as another fresh wave of snow began to fall on them. It had been drifting slowly down on and off throughout their visit to Hogsmeade.<p>

"Are you alright?" Lily finally asked. Since she had met back up with her friend, Lily had noticed a significant change. Olivia had become withdrawn, and extremely quiet.

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Thinking about sneaking out again?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes and no. I found a stray dog. I'm just worried about him."

Lily looked at her skeptically. "A stray?"

Olivia nodded. "He looked pretty awful, but he's extremely friendly. I'm thinking I might have to come out anyways, maybe bring him some food."

Lily groaned. "You need to stop finding excuses to justify breaking curfew. Do you KNOW how many points you'd be deducted? You do realize I'm a head girl right? I can literally stop you from doing this."

Olivia frowned. "You would deduct house points from your own house because I care about the well being of an unfortunate animal?" Olivia's eyes widened and she puffed her bottom lip out into a pout.

"Don't you dare give me that look!" Lily yelled.

Olivia stuck her lip out more.

Lily shook her head. "It's not going to work!"

"He looked so cold though!" Olivia protested. "I just want to bring him a few leftovers, that's all."

Lily pursed her lips together and sighed. "Fine. After dinner, we'll go and feed him and then come right back." She said resolutely.

"We?" Olivia's eyes sparkled.

"Well I can't let you go alone! You shouldn't go at all!" Lily snapped.

Olivia straightened and smiled triumphantly. "Excellent."


	6. Predictably Disastrous

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Olivia, I changed my mind." Lily whispered frantically. "This was a terrible idea."<p>

Olivia shook her head. "Too late now, you're the one who showed me which passage to take out of the castle. Besides, I think we're there."

The two girls were on their hands and knees crawling through the tunnel leading to Hogsmeade. Lily was muttering to herself the whole way.

"We should go back, I'm serious!" Lily insisted.

Olivia lifted the trap door slightly to peek around the shop. It was deserted, so she pulled herself up and then bent down to help Lily out.

Olivia saw a small window in the corner letting a sliver of light out. The moon was starting to rise and it reflected off the snow like daylight.

Bundled in their winter jackets, the girls set out for the Shrieking Shack.

They crested the top of the hill leading to their destination when Lily stopped.

"Olivia, what if the dog isn't here?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Then at least we can say we've made it to the Shrieking Shack at night, on a full moon and lived to tell the tale." Olivia said with a grin.

A howl rang out through the night. The haunting sound came from the direction they were headed.

Lily stared at Olivia, unable to move. "I really dislike you right now."

Olivia grabbed her hand and moved into the clearing. She saw the log she had been sitting on earlier, and placed the bundle of food she had brought for the dog on top of it.

"Can we leave now?" Lily whispered, completely terrified.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here." Olivia marveled as she looked into the clear night sky. The stars twinkled in unison and the moon was bigger than she had ever seen in.

They heard a loud thump come from the house and the girls jumped.

Olivia sighed. "It's just the tree, see there how it's hitting the side of the house?"

They sat down on the log together and stared at the house. Still terrified, Lily tried to make idle conversation to keep from running in the other direction.

"What is your deal with danger?" She asked bluntly.

Olivia smiled. "You know how they say, 'if you can't beat them, join them?' Well I've decided to embrace my ability to attract unfortunate events."

"I don't understand." Lily frowned.

"I seem to be a beacon for tragedy. I don't have many friends for that reason, and it started the year I was supposed to leave for Hogwarts."

Lily nodded. "What happened that was so awful?"

"My dad left my mum for another woman." Olivia sighed. She had never told anyone this before. Thinking of him made her heart explode with anger.

"I'm so sorry Olivia that must have been terrible. Have you seen him since?"

Olivia shook her head. "I can't ever see him again. Not unless I want to join him."

"Join him?" Lily turned to face Olivia. A tear had rolled down her cheek and it glistened in the frosty night air.

"My dad left my mum for a vampire." Olivia said, her face as solid as stone.

Lily put her hand to her mouth in shock, not knowing what to say.

They sat together in silence, watching their breath come out in puffs of fog. Olivia tried to push her memories into the back of her mind once more and focus on her surroundings.

"I don't think he's going to come back. Maybe he did belong to a family." Lily said after a while.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak when they heard another piercing howl ring out around them.

"Ok maybe we should go now." Olivia said with wide eyes.

They jumped up together as they heard a crash come from the house. Staring, frozen in shock, they saw a large werewolf had just jumped through the window out into the open.

Lily could hardly breathe. "I knew this was going to happen." She whispered frantically.

"How in bloody hell did you know a werewolf resided in that house?" Olivia shot back at her, terrified as the beast just stood there, watching them.

It let out a howl and darted in their direction.

"RUN!" Olivia screamed.

Lily took off like a shot down the hill, screaming the whole way. Olivia was behind her until she tripped over an exposed root that had been hidden in the dark.

Olivia struggled on the ground to get up, but froze when the werewolf was only a foot away from her. She tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice.

Like a knight in shining armor, the black dog jumped over Olivia and growled menacingly at the werewolf.

Olivia tried to remember to breathe so she wouldn't pass out. Losing conscience right now was not in her best interest.

The dog leaped off of her and grabbed the werewolf by his neck, distracting it from attacking Olivia. She untangled her pant leg from the root and slowly began to back away. Her ankle was throbbing as she realized she had twisted it falling to the ground. Supporting herself on the tree, Olivia grabbed a hold of it and pulled herself to her feet. She watched the battle, with wide eyes and shallow breaths.

The dog was too fast for the werewolf, darting in and out of its legs, confusing it and making it angrier. It howled viciously as the dog bit its leg.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a giant stag came from the shadows of the house and butted the werewolf over the edge of the hill. Olivia watched as the werewolf rolled a ways, picked itself up and ran off. The stag seemed to stare straight into Olivia before it turned to run off after the beast.

The dog came up to her and sniffed her carefully. Olivia heard the werewolf howl again and quickly turned to limp as fast as she could after Lily. The dog came up behind her, letting her rest a hand on his head to stabilize her as she walked.

She found Lily plastered to the side of the building, wringing her hands. Lily squealed in relief when she saw Olivia coming toward her.

"What happened? Did he bite you?" She asked, looking her up and down.

"You knew there was a werewolf in there didn't you?" Olivia asked, shifting her weight onto Lily as she put an arm around her to help her back through the window.

"I tried to tell you it was dangerous." Lily argued. "What are we going to do about him?" She nodded to the dog.

It looked between the girls and made no sign of turning back.

Olivia shook her head. "Let's just worry about getting ourselves back."

The two girls followed their path back to their dorm, exhausted and freezing. The dog following them close behind.


	7. An Unwelcome Guest

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Olivia you can NOT keep him!" Mary protested with wide eyes. "What if you get caught with him? What if we all get in trouble because of you?"<p>

Hannah was stroking the dog lovingly. "Mary calm down and come pet him, he's so adorable! I think we _should_ keep him!"

Lily shook her head. "It's just for tonight. It's cold out there, and he wouldn't stop following us anyways. We can bring him back tomorrow."

Olivia sat on her bed, rubbing at her ankle. She and Lily had dragged themselves in, cold, wet and muddy with their new friend never leaving their side. The other two girls were too busy with the dog to ask questions about the appearance of their roommates.

The dog was laying on his back, happy as can be with all the attention he was receiving.

"What if he has fleas?" Mary asked skeptically.

The dog whined in protest.

"You see Mary, even he agrees that he should stay." Hannah said happily.

"Well of course he would," Marry muttered. "He's a dumb animal in a warm room getting a ton of attention."

"He needs a name of course." Hannah said brightly. "What about Blacky?"

"No! We are not naming him!" Olivia said defiantly. "If you were wondering, Lily and I are just fine thanks. We didn't almost die or anything."

Hannah pouted and stood up. "Fine, but I still think we should keep him. He's absolutely darling." She completely ignored Olivia's glares.

Lily rolled her eyes. She found clean pajamas and went off to dry herself off.

The dog wagged his tail happily and then jumped onto Olivia's bed and curled into a ball, resting his head on his paws.

Olivia pet him distractedly, thinking about the night's adventure.

"We're going down to study." Mary said after awhile, arm and arm with Hannah.

The girls walked out of the room whispering to each other. They didn't have their books, Olivia noted.

Lily came back out in a robe and slippers, "I'll be back, I'm going to shower and try and get warmth back into my bones." She walked out of the room leaving Olivia with the shaggy black dog who had saved her life.

She looked at the dog. "Looks like it's you and me then."

Olivia stripped off her damp shirt and shivered.

The dog suddenly jumped off the bed whining, and hid under her bed.

She narrowed her eyes. "What has gotten into you?" She carefully got off her bed and bent down to look under her bed.

"Curious how a dog could be suddenly modest."

The dog stared back at her. That's when she saw it. There was a distinct fleck in his right eye, a spot of black upon the gray that she had only known one person to have.

"Damn it Sirius! I should have known!" She screamed angrily, slamming her fists on the ground.

Sirius crawled out from under her bed with his hands up in surrender.

"If it makes you feel any better-" He began, Sirius was instantly interrupted by Olivia wailing furiously on him. She smacked his arm repeatedly yelling obscenities.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall. Olivia was stunned, he hadn't ever fought her back before.

Sirius was dangerously close to her, she could feel his breath warm on her skin as he looked down at her. She shivered again involuntarily. She was in nothing but her ripped, muddy jeans and her black lace bra. Olivia was chilled to the bone, but could feel nothing but the heat between them.

Without even thinking about it he kissed her. Slowly, gently he melted into her. Her first reaction was to pull away but her brain had completely shut down, devoid of all logical thinking. She pressed into him with a longing she didn't know she possessed.

Sirius moaned as he gently ran his finger through her wet hair, cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands instinctively ran up his chest. She hadn't realized how muscular he was beneath his baggy clothing. Olivia circled her arms around to his back and dug her nails gently into his back.

Olivia felt she was in his embrace forever when he began to pull away. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen. Gasping for air she stared at him with a shocked gaze that he returned.

"Why in bloody hell did you do that to me?" She asked, slowly remembering why she was angry with him.

"Kiss you?" He asked; he looked a little hurt.

Olivia sighed. "Why did you fool me like that Sirius? You were a DOG." She put her hands on her hips defensively.

"So you enjoyed the kiss?" He asked with an incorrigible smile.

Olivia glared at him. "So help me Sirius if you don't start explaining things to me I'm going to beat you."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak when he heard the doorknob begin to turn. He instantly transformed back into a dog, leaving Olivia staring at him open-mouthed.

Lily walked in and stopped to stare at Olivia. "Are you alright?" She asked curiously.

Olivia checked herself and swallowed hard. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Lily frowned. "You don't have a shirt on, and you look like you're turning blue."

Olivia licked her lips and looked around the room. "I'm just still in shock I guess."

Lily looked at her steadily, and then went to lay in her own bed. "Let me know if you need anything." She called, drawing her bed hangings.

Olivia's breath was uneven as the cold began to settle back on her. Her lips trembled as she grabbed her night clothes. She looked pointedly at the dog, stripping off her remaining clothes slowly, making sure to take her time, keeping in mind to cover where she needed to be covered. If he was going to play this game, she was going to make him suffer for it.

She crawled into bed and Sirius jumped up and curled in a ball at her feet.

"I hate you." She muttered to him angrily.

The dog wagged his tail happily, and fell asleep.

Olivia wrapped herself in her blankets, trying to hold in the warmth. The night's events played over and over again in her mind. She flushed as she thought of Sirius. She wasn't sure who she was really mad at, him for kissing her or herself for allowing it.


	8. Turning the Tables

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled and sighed softly in her sleep as her vivid dream began to fade. She knew it was almost morning, but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes yet. Her body was aching with the vivid images her imagination had left her with. She felt hot…unusually hot.<p>

Olivia frowned, her eyes still closed. She felt something in her hair, a pulsing of a sort. She moved her arm and realized exactly what it was.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Sirius, snuggled up contentedly in human form. Somehow in the middle of the night he had transformed and snuck under the covers with her. She was facing him; his head nestled into her hair.

The reality hit her hard.

Olivia screamed and flung herself backwards so forcefully she landed on the floor, wrapped in her blankets.

"What in bloody hell is the matter with you?" Mary yelled angrily. She and the other two girls instantly drew back their curtains and ran to her.

Lily stared at Olivia with concern. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Olivia stared at her bed angrily as a small, wet black nose popped through the curtains.

"I forgot that _mutt _was still here." She said, gritting her teeth together.

"I thought you liked him?" Hannah pouted as the dog jumped down off of the bed to be petted lovingly by her.

"Not when he's in my face in the bright, early mornings." Olivia growled. She looked at the dog. "Dog breath." She narrowed her eyes when the dog barked at her.

Lily frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Olivia sighed. "Fine. I'm fine. My ankle hurts; I think I landed on it all over again when I fell out of bed."

Lily helped her get to her feet. "So what are we going to do with the dog?"

"I say we tie him up by the forbidden forest and leave him." Olivia said menacingly.

Hannah's eyes grew wide in shock. "OH NO! We couldn't possibly do that!" The dog whined on cue, making Hannah pet him more lovingly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll just let him outside; he'll find his way back." She looked at the dog and smiled an obviously fake smile. "Won't you boy?"

The dog growled at her.

Lily grabbed her lightly by the arm as Olivia went to her trunk to pull out clothes.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked.

"Really Lily, surely by now my cold, and blunt honesty of how I view the world can't possibly still be shocking to you." Olivia said pointedly.

"Not really, you just seemed more annoyed today than usual."

"The dog has overstayed his welcome. I'm sure he has somewhere to be, just like we all do." Olivia went about her business getting dressed; knowing that it was Sunday and there was really absolutely nothing else to do. Unless she really wanted to study, which she didn't.

She put on a fresh pair of jeans and a simple ivory colored long sleeved shirt. It made her violet eyes sparkle even more than usual. She patted her leg to signal for her four legged companion to follow, and she limped out of her dorm.

Olivia walked, as quickly as her ankle would allow, straight across the hall into the boys' dorms. Annoyed, she banged on the dorm she knew belonged to Sirius and his friends.

"What do you want?" James asked with a yawn as he opened the door.

Olivia shoved the dog into the room with her good foot. "I believe this belongs to you."

James backed out of the doorway as the dog ran into the room, tail between his legs.

"Might I suggest a leash, next time?" Olivia said, crossing her arms.

"If he'd been on a leash, you'd be dead Olivia." James said angrily, slamming the door in her face.

She opened her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened when she caught on to the situation. She banged on the door again.

James threw it opened, clearly annoyed. "What-?"

"It's Remus isn't it?" She asked. James pulled her inside quickly and shut the door.

"What do you know?" He asked, crossing his arms. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and had to stop a moment to admire. James wasn't all that bad looking himself. Sirius came up behind him, also shirtless.

"Do you two ever keep clothes on?" She asked.

James sighed impatiently.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm only assuming I'm right about Remus because you damn near shut my hair in the door dragging me in here so fast." Olivia raised her eyebrows as the two boys exchanged glances.

"You can't tell anyone about Remus. We take him to the Shrieking Shack for safety, so no one gets hurt." Sirius said quietly.

"Which is WHY we told you not to go in the first place!" James snapped at her. "You realize that he could have bitten you right? You could have either been what he is, or dead. If Sirius hadn't-"

Olivia put her hand up and backed toward the door. "I get it; you don't have to chastise me like a child, Potter. I understand that I got lucky and that I should have listened to you. I didn't, and it happened and-"She took a deep breath. "Thank you Sirius for saving me."

Sirius' eyebrows rose dramatically. "You're thanking me?"

Olivia glared at him. "Don't be an ass." She turned on her heels and left the room in a hurry.

James turned to him angrily. "Where did you go after I took off? I thought you were going to follow?"

Sirius frowned. "You looked like you had it, and I saw Peter running after you so I followed them back to make sure they didn't do anything else completely mental."

James shook his head and walked off toward his bed. Sirius sighed dramatically looking after his friend.

"Don't be sore mate, it's not like anything happened." Sirius frowned again. "Nothing at all." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"You should get your ankle looked at." Lily said as she put another helping of eggs onto her plate.<p>

Olivia shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm not letting any crack pot, self-proclaimed doctor of magical medicine near my limbs."

"It's not really self-proclaimed if they study to become a doctor Olivia." Lily said earnestly. "What if it's broken?"

"I have another one." Olivia shot back.

Lily sighed and stood up. "You're impossible this morning." She walked off leaving Olivia to stew over whatever was bothering her.

She wanted to check in on Remus anyways. As she walked toward the staircase she heard a distinct set of voices coming down them. Ducking to the side and out of site she heard James and Sirius talking quietly together.

"It doesn't count if you _only _slept with her." James said, annoyed.

"So it was only sleeping, didn't the agreement say I had to sleep with her? I slept with her!" Sirius protested.

"From the way Olivia looked this morning, I highly doubt she wanted you anywhere near her. The terms said it had to be consensual." James argued.

"She kissed me; that was consensual." Sirius said brightly.

The two walked off and Lily took a deep breath.

_So, they had a bet that Sirius could sleep with Olivia did they? _Lily pressed her lips together. She frowned, Olivia had kissed Sirius? Lily wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

She was in quite the situation. If she kept the knowledge of the bet to herself, what if Olivia actually fell for Sirius? Then she'd be just another mindless notch in his bed post. But if she told Olivia, she'd most likely stab him death in his sleep.

Lily frowned. When had they even slept together? She bit her lip nervously and thought about what the two girls had talked about at the beginning of the year.

Maybe it was time to bring the Marauders down after all.


	9. War!

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Three days later Olivia's ankle had grown twice its size and she couldn't put any pressure on it at all.<p>

Sirius was the first to point it out.

"Your foot looks about ready to explode." He snickered. Olivia was lying on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, her foot propped up on the edge.

"I would smack you but I can't reach you." She glared.

He poked her foot playfully and she cried out in pain. His face fell and he sat down on the table by the couch. "I didn't realize it was so painful. Why don't you go to the hospital wing? Your ankle has to be broken."

Olivia sighed. "It's fine. I just need to walk it off." Olivia tried to sit up, but winced in pain and thought better of it.

"Olivia, your foot is now a cankle. You need to go to the hospital wing." Sirius argued.

"Is it supposed to be purple?" Olivia asked, looking up at Sirius. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Sirius stared at her with eyebrows raised.

"It is _not _that bad." Olivia said defiantly.

"You're incredibly difficult." Sirius said as he stood up and scooped her up into his arms. "Come on then." He began walking toward the portrait door.

Olivia screamed in protest. "Put me down! What do you think you're doing!"

Sirius looked down at her with a smile. "Your ankle is broken, and you're too bloody stubborn."

Olivia held on to him tightly, obviously in no position to struggle.

"I shouldn't feel sorry for you, you know." Sirius said, trying not to smile at her. "You had it coming."

"Yes, I do tend to go around begging for dreadful things to happen to me." Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come out that night." He said flatly.

"You're right. I shouldn't have." Olivia pressed her lips together. "I don't know how many times I have to admit I was wrong, but apparently I'll never live it down."

Sirius smiled in spite of himself. "Probably not; but, it's so nice to hear you say how wrong you were."

Olivia smacked the back of his head as hard as she could without throwing her weight backwards.

He laughed as they finally reached the Hospital wing. He sat her down on one of the beds as Madame Pomphrey came over to them, hands on her hips.

"Well it's obviously broken." She chided.

Sirius looked over at Olivia with a triumphant smile.

She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him.

Madame Pomphrey went to work, rubbing a cream onto Olivia's ankle that smelled horrible. The swelling went down dramatically. She waved her wand over the ankle and Olivia felt her bones snap back into place painfully.

She winced and bit her lip against the pain. Sirius grabbed her hand and she squeezed it hard.

"There, you're better." Madame Pomphrey said with a smile. She walked off and Olivia stared down at her foot. It was completely normal looking again. She rolled it around a few times and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad I suppose." She said, looking over at Sirius. He was still holding her hand.

Awkwardly she pulled away from him and stood up.

"See." He said with a grin. "Sometimes it's ok to ask for help."

"I don't believe I asked; I was dragged here against my will." Olivia argued.

Sirius shrugged. "You're better now."

They walked out of the hospital wing together, stopping outside the door so Olivia could take off her other shoe.

She wiggled her toes. "Well at least I can still dance." She looked at Sirius, he was staring at her.

"You still dance?" He asked curiously. "I remember when you used to drag me to your little dances in the backyard."

Olivia laughed. "I was seven; I had to have some kind of an audience."

Sirius smiled thoughtfully. "That seems like so long ago now."

Olivia looked around and sighed. "Yes, well; Things change."

Sirius stared into her eyes. "People change." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand lightly, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

She tried to remember how to breathe, but staring up into Sirius' curiously grey eyes had her mind slowly melting into goo.

Olivia bit her lip, knowing if she didn't she'd kiss him again.

"Livvy-" Sirius whispered as he lowered his head to hers.

With a small gasp she yanked her hand out of his and stepped backwards, her eyes wide and her lips trembling. "Don't call me that." She said quietly.

Sirius stared at her, confused. "I used to always call you that."

Olivia took in a steady breath. "Like you said, people change." She turned around and walked away quickly.

Sirius stood there, his mind reeling. Just when he thought he could get close to her she would shut him out. She was cold, and distant once again, and all Sirius could think about was feeling his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Lily frowned as she looked in the common room once again for Olivia. She couldn't find her anywhere. As she made her way to the portrait, she saw James come through and head her way.<p>

"Have you seen Olivia?" She asked immediately.

James shook his head. "Have you seen Sirius?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "No. I haven't."

James tried to step passed her. "Well then, I guess I'll meet him down at the quidditch pitch. Game today."

Lily put her hands on her hips and blocked his path. "She's going to kill him when she finds out, you realize this don't you?"

James' eyes widened. "I-I uh don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly.

Lily glared at him. "Potter I've never seen you lack for words, what exactly is going on?"

James shifted his eyes around trying to look innocent. "Nothing really it's just-"

She looked at him steadily and he swallowed hard.

"I may have accidently goaded Sirius into a bet." James confessed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So typical." She began to walk off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I put my money on Olivia." James called after her.

Lily stopped and whirled in on him. "How is that supposed to make me feel better James? You betting on girls to see how long it takes them to give it up to your friend? It's disgusting! We females have feelings believe it or not."

James waved his arms around in a panic. "I didn't mean to really! It just fell out of my mouth, I mean-" He sighed heavily. "I'd never do that to you, if that counts for anything."

Before she could say anything, James leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he brushed passed her quickly and walked out of the room.

Lily stood there, wide eyed. Her heart fluttered and her face was hot.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" She asked the empty room.

* * *

><p>"You look like you've seen a nudist." Olivia said nonchalantly, as Lily walked in the room. She was lounging on her bed, her hair cascading over the side.<p>

Lily bit her lip. "It's nothing."

Olivia flipped over onto her stomach, eyes gleaming. "It's definitely something."

"Well there is _something_." Lily said quietly, trying to collect her nerve. She sat down next to Olivia and looked around. "I overheard something and well, you remember when you said to just say the word?"

Olivia eyed Lily suspiciously. "You have my attention."

Lily leaned into Olivia and told her about the conversation she had overheard. She had expected Olivia to jump off and immediately take action, but was surprised when Olivia just smiled off into space, laying on her stomach with her hands clasped together in deep thought.

"This makes perfect sense." She finally said.

"I um, also heard him say that you kissed." Lily said shyly. "And slept together."

Olivia's eyes widened. "He _said _that?" She took a deep breath. "Ugh, I'm going to kill him."

"So it's not true?" Lily asked.

Olivia frowned and rolled herself into a sitting position. "That's not the point." She pulled her knees into her chest and smiled. "I wondered why he was being so extra friendly these past few weeks. This is going to be entirely too easy."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked warily.

Olivia grinned. "He's been trying to get me into bed correct?"

Lily nodded.

"So I play his game. There is nothing that an egotistical bastard like Sirius loves more than a good game to play." Olivia slowly lowered herself back onto her bed, propping herself up on her elbow. "I'll make a beggar out of him yet."


	10. Let's Make a Deal

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>James stood alone in the Gryffindor locker room after the quidditch match, thoroughly exhausted. After being down by several points, Gryffindor had finally picked up and James had caught the snitch at the very last possible moment, beating Hufflepuff by thirty points. Had he waited any longer, he could have caught the snitch and still lost. Hufflepuff was getting better, James sighed to himself. He heard a clicking noise behind him, and he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. His eyes widened.<p>

Olivia stood there, dressed to kill in a turtle-neck, thigh length skin tight, black dress. Her three inch heels looked extremely uncomfortable, but she had no pain on her face, just her usual wicked grin and mischievous eyes.

"Olivia," He said slowly. "You're not allowed in here."

Olivia crossed her arms. "And?" She smiled and stared at him.

James stood there, still only clad in a towel. "Olivia. I'm naked."

"Well if I wanted your help with that, we wouldn't be talking would we?" She said teasingly.

"Could you, you know, give me a minute?" James asked, trying hard not to turn red.

Olivia leaned into a locker and waved her hand, staring at him. "Go on then."

James sighed.

"What, it's not like I've never seen one before." She laughed. Olivia tilted her head. "You sure have _grown _a lot since I last saw you."

James glared at her. "What do you want Olivia?"

"I need your help. I understand you have a healthy appetite for wagers." Olivia giggled when James paled.

"Damn it Lily." He muttered, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Don't blame her. You're a man of morals, loose at times but you have more promise than Sirius does, that's why you bet in my favor isn't it? I want you to help me so I can help you."

"You want me to help you sabotage the bet so I can win? I thought I was already winning." James said, confused.

Olivia threw her hair back and smiled. "Oh you're definitely winning, but that's not what I was talking about. You like Evans."

James floundered for words. "Well- it's…you know- I just-"

"Save it." Olivia rolled her eyes. "You be my inside man, spy on your best friend, and I'll be your inside man and spy on my best friend. Win win."

"I don't follow." James eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you were doing just fine keeping him at arms length."

"So he may have gotten under my skin a little." Olivia said nonchalantly, walking in little circles. "I want to make him think that he's winning, and to do that I have to learn how to control my temper. That's where you come in, by telling me what it is that he likes in a girl, what he likes to do. Stupid things like that."

"I don't like this idea; this would mean I'm helping you betray my best friend." James crossed his arms, forgetting the towel. It began to slip and he grabbed at it in a panic, flushing.

Olivia smiled. "You'd be helping me teach him a lesson James. You want to date Evans, don't you? She's not just another conquest. Wouldn't you like to have his support on that relationship? Instead of just having meaningless sex with every woman that passes by, don't you think it's about time he realizes that we have feelings? We have ambitions to not just be another notch on a bedpost you know."

James thought about what Lily had said to him. He didn't want to hurt her, and Olivia was right, maybe he did see himself having a relationship with her. She'd never go for it if Sirius was still jumping every female within a ten mile radius.

"I see your point." He said with a sigh. "I don't like the way you're going about it though."

Olivia frowned. "Do you have any other suggestions?"

James shook his head.

Olivia smiled again and turned to leave. "Brilliant. Suit up sailor, it's going to be a long week."

She turned the corner and James grabbed for his pair of pants. Olivia popped her head back around the corner, "By the way, great game." She said with a devilish smile, laughing as James scrambled to cover himself once again.

* * *

><p>Sirius was laying on a loveseat in the common room, distractedly producing bubbles with his wand, and then popping them again with the tip. He heard a giggle from the corner and looked over. It was the girl from Lily and Olivia's dorm, the one who knew just how he liked being scratched behind the ears.<p>

"Hello Hannah." He said brightly, sitting up.

Her eyes went wide and she looked around. Nervously, she walked over and sat down across from him. "H-hi Sirius."

"How are you today?" He asked.

Hannah nearly bubbled over with giggles. "F-fine. How are you?" She was obviously trying to hold back a wave of excitement that could hardly be contained.

"You have stunning eyes Hannah, did you know that?" He said with a heart melting smile.

She could have fainted. Hannah blushed and looked into her hands.

Sirius heard a snort of laughter from behind him. Hannah looked up and frowned. It was Olivia.

"Don't you think it's a bit chilly outside for such an outfit?" Sirius asked.

Olivia grinned. "I don't believe I've ever heard you complain about how little a girl was wearing Sirius."

He shrugged. "I didn't say I was complaining."

"You weren't concerned about my health either." She said with narrowed eyes.

Hannah made a small coughing sound, trying to drag Sirius' attentions back to her.

Olivia noticed, but Sirius was completely ignoring her now.

_Poor Hannah, _Olivia thought to herself. This girl was finally getting attention from him and she was ruining it for her. Then again, it was probably for the best. She didn't think much of the girl, but she still didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I thought only strippers wore shoes like those." Sirius noted as she came around to sit next to Hannah.

Olivia crossed her legs and looked over at Hannah, who could have been all but crying.

She looked between Sirius and Olivia and knew that her part in the feeble conversation she had attempted was over. Slipping off the loveseat, she waved awkwardly to Sirius and walked away, controlling herself to restore some poise.

When she was out of earshot Olivia dropped the pretense and glared at Sirius.

"She likes you, and you just completely crushed her." She snapped at him.

Sirius looked at his feet. "I didn't realize-"

"You usually don't, do you?" Olivia stood up and began to walk away when Sirius followed after her, grabbing her wrist.

"Why do you care anyways?" He asked her.

"Because I happen to share a room with Hannah, and if you hurt her I'd have to listen to her cry for weeks over you, a person I knew never cared for her to begin with." She crossed her arms.

"I suppose that's fair." He reasoned.

Olivia sighed angrily. "You owe her an apology for ignoring her like that."

"Don't chastise me like a child!" He snapped.

"Stop acting like one!" She yelled back. Olivia wrenched her hand from his and stormed off.

Sirius frowned. He had to break her somehow, she had to have a weakness for him somewhere or she wouldn't be nice to him at all. Sirius knew what he had to do; he had to stop pursuing other girls to show Olivia he only wanted her. He groaned as he realized that wasn't what was bothering him.

He really did only want Olivia.


	11. Lily's Big Mouth

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Is it really almost Halloween?" Olivia asked sleepily, staring down into her notes. They were in Transfigurations, and she could hardly stay awake.<p>

Lily nodded. "This weekend. I heard Ravenclaw is throwing a costume party. Show offs."

Olivia frowned. "We could throw a better party than they ever could."

"Well why don't we?" Lily suggested. "I'm still Head Girl you know. Besides, we could all do with a little fun."

Olivia mocked surprise. "Why Lily, I had no idea you knew how to have fun!"

Lily smiled and shoved her arm playfully. "Just help me spread the word. It'll be better than Ravenclaw's any day."

"Did mine ears deceive me? I heard something about a party!" Sirius said perkily from behind the girls.

Olivia scribbled a note about the idea, crushed it into a ball, and lazily chucked it over her shoulder when the Professor wasn't looking.

"Excellent." She heard him say as he passed the note around.

Lily finished her notes and looked over to Olivia, her eyes were dark. "You look awful, didn't you sleep at all?"

Olivia shook her head. "Hardly. I have a series of nightmares that always seem to hit me unexpectedly."

"Does this have something to do with a certain someone?" She asked.

Olivia pretended to gag. "Not in the slightest."

"I heard Hannah talking last night; she seems to think you've ruined her life." Lily glanced over and saw Hannah and Mary at a table across the room; they were glaring in their direction whispering to each other, conspiring.

"She'll thank me one day." Olivia said lazily.

Lily laughed. "I highly doubt that."

The bell sounded and the girls packed up their things. James lingered a moment and stopped by Lily, looking extremely nervous.

"Uh, hi Lily." He said, trying to sound casual.

She eyed him curiously. "James."

"So, this Halloween party-" He started.

She shrugged. "Nothing is set right now, it's just talk. I don't know if I have enough time to pull anything off really."

"There's always time to pull things off!" Sirius piped up happily from behind James. He poked him hard in the shoulder. "Come on mate; let's get lunch before Peter eats it all."

James sighed and looked Lily in the eye. "Let me know if you need help." He said, walking off to follow Sirius.

Lily followed the crowd to lunch in thought. Why would James Potter want to help her? She frowned, he was acting strange lately.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch was nearly over, the entire school had heard Gryffindor was throwing the costume party of the century. Even most of the Ravenclaw students had abandoned their own plans, just to go to the party.<p>

Lily sat at the table, white in the face. "I don't know how I'm going to do this." She moaned.

"It'll be fine." Olivia reassured. "I'm sure everyone will pitch in."

At that moment, Remus sat down across from the two girls. He looked nervous, and he wouldn't look at them.

"Remus, you've been avoiding us." Olivia said bluntly, a smile playing on her lips.

He looked up mournfully. "Well how am I supposed to talk to you after what I did?" He glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

Olivia shook her head. "It's alright, really. I don't blame you. Besides, that was weeks ago."

He sighed heavily. "I'm still really sorry."

"You can make it up to us by helping us with this party we've created on the spot." Lily said with a sigh. "I'm in a panic."

Remus smiled thoughtfully. "I'll take care of the music and the food. If it's one thing I'm good at, it's recruiting house elves to pinch food after hours."

"Fabulous!" Olivia said gleefully. "That's half the battle right there! Entertainment and food. Do you suppose we could convince the Headmaster to let us just throw it here in the Great Hall? We can't all fit in the Gryffindor common room."

Lily perked up. "Olivia, that's a wonderful idea!" She stood up and quickly ran from the hall in excitement.

Remus stared across at Olivia. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Remus, this weekend is going to be too fun." She said with a grin.

Sirius slid into the seat Lily had left occupied.

"This seat taken?" He asked silkily.

Olivia glared at him. "Yes."

He frowned. "You're still mad at me?"

Olivia sighed. "At this point Sirius, I think I'll forever be mad at you for something or another."

Sirius smiled. "Sounds about right. Look, I want to take you to the costume party."

"Because I can't get there on my own?" She asked mockingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Because you need a date."

"I don't _need _a date." Olivia replied.

"I've already turned down three extremely good looking women because I've told them I was taking you." He said with a grin.

"That was pretty presumptuous of you." She crossed her arms.

"Well why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Is this a serious question?"

"I'm a _Sirius _kind of guy." Sirius said, laughing. "Get it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away from the table.

He looked across the table to Remus. "What am I doing wrong with this girl?" He asked.

Remus laughed. "Everything."

Sirius glared at him and got up to follow after her. He got to her just before she started to climb the staircase.

"Olivia wait!" He yelled. "Really, why won't you go with me?"

Olivia glared at him. "Because you have no respect for me, that's why."

"I have loads of respect for you!" He argued as she continued up the stairs. "Look! I'm respecting you now by not following you!" He yelled louder. She kept walking. "Yep, this is me respecting the bloody hell out of you, by talking to myself like an ass." He muttered.

Sirius turned around and was face to face with Lily.

"AH!" He screamed, jumping backwards.

"You really want to take her?" She asked suspiciously.

Sirius glared at her. "I'm going to put a bloody bell on you Evans!"

Lily crossed her arms and smiled. "You're falling for her aren't you?"

"Am not!" He snapped.

Lily shook her head and began to walk away. "You're going to lose so horribly." She said to herself.

He grabbed her by the arm. "What did you just say?"

Lily turned white as she turned to face him. "Nothing?" She said innocently.

"You said that I was going to lose." Sirius' eyes bore into her.

Lily laughed nervously. "Yes, lose…at life. You're going to lose at life."

Sirius let go of her and smiled. "You know don't you?"

Lily sighed. "Yes."

"Does Olivia?"

"No." Lily lied.

Sirius beamed from ear to ear. "She does know!"

Lily could have slapped herself. "Damn it!"

Sirius slapped his hands together gleefully. "This just put a whole new spin on the game." He said happily.


	12. The Letter

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Sirius found her reading by the firelight in the common room, hours later. Olivia pretended she didn't see him. He sat down across from her and cleared his throat.<p>

"I've decided you were right." He began.

Olivia smiled, but continued to read.

"I'm not going to take you to the costume party." Sirius said flatly.

"Sirius, we weren't going together regardless." She stated simply.

"Yes, but now I don't want to take you. Honestly I can't recall why I wanted to in the first place. You're absolutely intolerable." He smiled as she set her book aside and glared at him.

"How charming you are." She seethed.

"I know you're broken up about it, but I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Really, even as horrible and insufferable as you are, I'm sure you could get a date from some desperate fool." He leaned back airily, a distinct look of contempt on his face.

Olivia was fuming. Her eyes flashed and she stood up and looked down at him.

"I already had someone in mind actually. I've been meaning to ask you something," She flashed him a dazzling smile that made him sit back up. He eyed her suspiciously. Olivia flicked her hair back as she stood over him, her middle was dangerously close to his face. "I've been chatting with this wonderful girl, oh what is her name?"

Olivia sat down on his lap to look him in the eye. She smiled innocently as his eyes widened. "You know, the girl from Ravenclaw? I'm sure I've heard her mention you a few times. Blast, I'm terrible with names."

Sirius tried to speak but his throat was dry. He wanted to be angry with her, yet he couldn't think of anything at all. Sirius knew she was toying with him. Relentlessly.

Her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled brightly, throwing her arms around his neck, staring directly into his eyes. "Emily. That's it!"

"And what about her?" He managed to ask.

"Do you think she's…curious?" She whispered silkily.

His body stiffened and her smile widened.

She stood up, her hand tracing his jaw line softly as she moved away from him.

Sirius could have drooled if he hadn't been careful enough not to. Olivia's school skirt was entirely too short, and her shirt was scandalously unbuttoned a few notches at the top. She was doing it on purpose and she knew it.

_Damn her._

"I'm glad we had this talk Sirius, it's going to be _so hard _going to the party without you, but I think I'll survive." She winked at him and skipped off to her room happily.

Sirius' eye twitched as he sat there, completely furious with himself. Angering her was obviously not the right tactic; she'd just be one step ahead of him knowing what she did.

_Damn her._

The only thing he had going for him was that she didn't know that he knew that she knew. He shook his head; it had all gotten so confusing. He needed to do something that would completely throw her off her guard, something that would confuse her. Sirius frowned, doing something crazy was in his repertoire, but how could it be something so crazy he would throw off Olivia Gold enough to get her to cave?

* * *

><p>The room fell into a hushed silence the minute Olivia stepped through the door. She noticed Hannah and Mary, in their usual gloom, over in the corner whispering to one another again.<p>

She rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed. Lily sat cross legged across from her, and glared.

"You have a letter; I put it on your bed there." She said a little too tautly.

"What's wrong with you?" Olivia asked with a frown, searching for the curious piece of mail.

"This." She said, pointing toward the other girls. "Talk to them or I'm going to lose my bloody mind."

Olivia rolled her eyes and let her head fall into her pillow, she muttered something unintelligible. It sounded coarse.

Hannah crossed her arms. "You're such a child!" She squealed angrily.

Olivia lifted her head out of her pillow and stared at Hannah in disgust. "I'm the child? You're angry at me for what exactly? I talked to Sirius? I'm so sorry; I was unaware that speaking was a crime."

Hannah opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

"The point was, you knew that Sirius was flirting with Hannah and you just invaded into their conversation, completely distracting him from her." Mary sniffed.

Olivia popped up onto her elbows and put her chin in her hands. "So now I'm being chastised for being pretty? Oh how dare I! Again Hannah, I can't apologize enough for situations I couldn't possibly control. That's what you want right? For me to apologize for things I had nothing to do with? I'm sorry that Sirius is shallow, and conceded and was instantly drawn to me, the person he's known since childhood and is currently having a war with. However can I make up for this?"

Hannah was beet red and Mary glared at her furiously. Lily rubbed her face in her hands miserably.

"Oh the lot of you are insufferable!" She moaned. "Mary, Hannah- Get over yourselves. Olivia, stop trying to make a point, now you're just being cruel."

Olivia grabbed her curtains and shut them around her furiously. Lily shook her head and headed for the door.

"It's almost curfew, where do you think you're going?" Mary asked haughtily.

"Where ever I please!" Lily shouted, slamming the door behind her.

She stormed off down into the common room, completely tired of petty arguments over nothing.

She saw Sirius sitting by the firelight, deep in thought. Lily walked over to him and gave him a swift kick in the shin.

"AH!" He screamed, jumping out of his chair, holding his leg. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Lily's hair looked like it was on fire in the dim light. Her hands were on her hips, and she glared at him angrily.

"I'm not entirely sure." She snapped. "But you deserved it."

"I'm putting a bloody bell on you." He said angrily as she stormed off.

James came down the stairs and saw Sirius rubbing his leg furiously.

"It's not a magic lamp mate, no matter how much you want it to be." He said with a laugh.

Sirius glared at him. "Evans assaulted me."

James raised an eyebrow. "Is your pride more injured than your leg?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I ever did to her-"

James laughed again. "That's not how women work Sirius. They don't get angry at a boy because of something _they _did. They work in packs. You upset a friend, the pack reacts accordingly. Olivia is part of her pack now."

Sirius looked at his friend thoughtfully. "You should write a book."

James chuckled. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out women."

Sirius shook his head. "No mate, that's where you're wrong, I've been an observer of women for several years, and not once have I ever seen a woman the way you have."

James stared into the fire. "It's getting them to see past us. That's the problem."

Sirius leaned forward. "When did you become wise?"

James shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "When I realized planting dung bombs doesn't get me what I want."

Sirius laughed. "Then I have a long way to go."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on her bed, absently playing with a strand of her hair. She was staring down at the letter Lily had mentioned hours ago, but she had refused to open it. She had forgotten it during the fight, but now that the other girls were snoring soundly in bed, she had nothing left but to acknowledge it. Her fingers itched to know what was inside, but she couldn't bring herself to break the seal of wax that held it together.<p>

It was from her sister. She knew that much. The unmistakable insignia that haunted the dreams of many was clearly, and proudly, gleaming up at her. The Dark Mark.

Olivia flipped the letter over in her hands. She knew her sister had married into a family that was claiming to be involved with such matters, but Olivia hadn't believed it. Everyone was all talk when it came to the Dark Lord rising. There were whispers of his growing power, but who could believe such nonsense? Surely Elizabeth couldn't. But then, there it was. A skull, wickedly staring at her through eyeless sockets; a snake slithering around, inside and out. It was gruesome.

Elizabeth was five years older than Olivia, and though they looked strikingly similar, they were complete opposites. The last she had seen of Bizzy, as she once called her, was her wedding day. Olivia would never forget how beautiful she looked, and how insanely happy she was with her new husband.

It was the only time Olivia could remember being envious of her sister.

She took a deep breath, bit her lip, and broke the seal. She read the short message quickly, her eyes darkening.

_Olivia,_

_I have written to inform you that I am no longer to consider you any family of mine until you acknowledge the Great Lord as your master, as I have. I've made my decision to best protect my family. I sincerely hope you consider your own future and I can assure you that if you ally yourself with his greatness you will forever be taken care of. We are amongst his favorites, Wally and I. We come from a long line of pure blood Olivia, and you should be proud. Please, think of it dear sister. Mother begs of you as well. Keep the family together, pet. We'd hate to see you blown off the family tree as the neighbor boy has been. We see Mrs. Black often; it's so unfortunate for her to have such a spot on her reputation! Don't be like that Olivia, don't be someone your family will be ashamed of. It's so dreadful to think about what they may be teaching you at that horrid school. Mummy says she should have never let you go. Write me straight away sister, I have no doubt you will do the right thing. It's real Olivia. It's all so real._

_-Elizabeth_

Olivia read the letter over and over again, assuring herself that she must have read it wrong. She felt sick to her stomach, and all she could think about was Sirius.

_Don't be like that Olivia, don't be someone your family will be ashamed of._

She tried to steady her breathing as she became increasingly angrier. She needed air. She quietly tip-toed to the door and slipped out, careful not to make any noise as she went. It was well past midnight, and everything was silent. Not exactly sure of where she was going, Olivia slipped through the shadows of the night.


	13. The Tangled Web We Weave

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"Psst. James, do you see this?" Sirius whispered to his friend. He was studying the map curiously.<p>

They were in the astronomy tower, carefully jinxing the telescope to make it shriek every time someone put an eye to it.

James finished what he was doing and peered over the map. "What is Olivia doing wandering about?"

Remus and Peter pricked their heads up.

"Has she lost her mind?" Peter whispered.

Sirius tapped the map, "She's coming up this way." He motioned for James to grab his cloak and the four of them disappeared under it, scooting towards the door.

Olivia walked through the door carefully; peering around to make sure no one was about. She made her way to a far windowsill and sat down, looking out into the night.

The boys stood completely still, not entirely sure what they should do. They watched as she opened a crumpled letter and stared at it. She balled it in her fist and leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

"Bloody hell." She whispered to the night.

Peter sneezed.

Olivia whirled to her feet and pointed her wand in their direction, her other hand placed angrily on her hip.

"Alright, come on then." She demanded.

James shoved Sirius out of the cloak. He turned on the spot, confused, as he heard three pairs of feet dash out of the room. Sirius glared after them as Olivia lowered her wand.

"I should have known it was you lot." Olivia said, crossing her arms.

"Traitors." He mumbled.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, sitting back down on her ledge.

"I should ask you the same thing." He countered.

Olivia shrugged. "I wanted to be alone."

Sirius nodded. "We jinxed the telescope." He said with a smile. He walked over to her and sat down on the sill with her. "You look upset."

She pulled out her crumpled letter and handed it to him. He read it over and raised his eyebrows.

"So it's true then? He's really starting an alliance?" He whispered.

Olivia shrugged. "I still don't believe it. What could have possibly happened to make him start building an army now? What is he to gain?"

Sirius frowned. "He's a very powerful wizard Olivia, this could be war."

Olivia sighed. "I won't pretend like I know anything about politics, but what I do know is that we just keep getting more and more similar."

Sirius laughed. "Seems that way. So you're out casting yourself from your family?"

"They don't really leave me a choice do they? If there is going to be a war, I want to be on the winning side. Evil never wins." She said with a sad smile.

Sirius put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be alright. It's not so bad, having no family. No one to tell you what to do; no one to tell you where to be or who to be." His face darkened.

Olivia put her hand in his and looked into his face. "You have a family Sirius; your friends are the only family you'll ever need." She looked away, suddenly feeling completely empty inside.

Sirius took his arm off her shoulder and cupped her chin gently, pulling her back to him. He leaned into her and kissed her gently.

A bubble of warmth spread inside her, filling the void of her loneliness. She yielded to him, completely abandoning all thought.

He pulled away and looked at her steadily.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, her eyes glossy.

"Don't think about it, that's what I do." Sirius said quietly.

"That doesn't sound healthy." Olivia frowned.

Sirius shrugged. "I manage."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you feel the need to conquest every female you encounter?"

Sirius shrugged. "It never means anything-" He could have punched himself. Why would he say that to her? His wide eyes darted to hers. "Wait that's not what I meant!"

Olivia pursed her lips. "So this-"She made a disgusted noise. "I should have known." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Olivia that's not what this is!" He said, bolting after her. He grabbed her hand and twisted her body to face him. "I wasn't using this situation to gain anything Olivia, we were just talking."

Olivia's cheeks flushed. "How am I supposed to believe that? I know about the bet Sirius, do you think I'm stupid?"

"I know that you know; you just didn't know that I knew that you knew that I knew. I- That's not – Oh bloody hell. "He sighed as her eyes widened.

Olivia glared at him.

"Look it was a stupid idea." Sirius muttered, trying to defend himself.

"You're damn right it was." She said angrily. "Every time I trust you, even just a little, you manage to ruin it."

"Every time I do something nice for you, you ruin it!" He countered.

"You're an idiot." She snapped.

"You're impossible to deal with!" He shot back. Now he was angry, this was a two way street, after all. He brushed past her; all he could think about was getting away from this mess he had created.

Olivia's cheeks were flushed; her eyes were glowing with anger. "You're afraid to love me." She shouted.

Sirius turned back to her and glared. "Am I? Or are you just too afraid to admit that _you're_ already in love with _me_?"

Olivia felt like she was plunged into cold water. "I can't love you Sirius, you think love is temporary. You stick around as long as you're satisfied, which from what I can tell, isn't for long. I'm not a stupid girl who fancies herself the one who can tame your habits. I have more respect for myself than that."

Sirius stared at her angrily. "So you think that I can't change?"

"You could if you wanted to, but I can see it in your eyes Sirius. Why give up a good thing?" Olivia set her shoulders, and walked passed him, trying everything she could to hold back her bitter tears.

* * *

><p>Lily found Olivia the next morning, sitting on the bathroom floor, knees to her chest.<p>

"Olivia?" She asked cautiously.

She lifted her head and Lily gasped. Her eyes were swollen and red, her face splotched and her hair stood out in odd places in a tangled mess.

"You look dreadful." Lily said, still in shock. She had never seen Olivia so disheveled.

Olivia sniffed pathetically.

"What in Merlin's name happened? What's wrong?" Lily asked, as she sat down next to her friend, comfortingly laying a hand on her.

Olivia rested her head on the wall behind her; her lips trembled again as if she were holding back more tears.

"I'm in love with him. That's what's wrong." She wailed.


	14. Can You Hear the Bells?

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Lily walked into the common room, deep in thought. She had sat with Olivia for hours talking with her. She was so unaware of her surroundings she walked into a solid object.<p>

Stumbling, Lily looked up in shock, but then frowned again when she realized who it was.

James smiled awkwardly at her and steadied himself. "Fancy running into you, I was just looking for you." He said, his voice a tad higher than normal.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Me? What for?"

James looked around the room, and ran a hand nervously through his messy hair. She had never seen him lack for words before.

"I-uh, I wanted to ask if you," He cleared his throat. "hadadateforthehalloweenthing?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to remember to breathe.

Lily tilted her head, confused. "Come again?"

James sighed. "Do you have a date for the Halloween…thing?"

Lily suddenly smiled brightly, almost on the verge of laughter. "Are you asking me?"

"Well if you don't want to you could just say no, you don't have to laugh." James said, a little hurt.

Lily pressed her lips together. "I'm not laughing James, I swear. I'm just a little shocked."

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Lily frowned. "Well, because I thought you hated me. Or at least didn't think much of me."

James tried to smile. He was guilty for many years of harassment.

"I didn't hate you, or anything of the sort. I-" He glanced around the deserted common room again. "I just didn't know how to talk to you."

Lily crossed her arms. "So you're trying now?"

"It's not going well is it?" He laughed nervously.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Alright." She said with a nod.

James thought he must have heard her wrong. "You-you're saying yes?"

Lily nodded. "Why not?"

James thought he was going to lift off the ground he was so excited. He jumped and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. She screamed, unexpectedly, and laughed when he put her back down completely red in the face, embarrassed.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He said breathlessly.

"I'll count on it then." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Halloween had made its arrival. The castle was decorated accordingly, and the school was abuzz with plans for the evening. The Headmaster had allowed the entire school to congregate in the Great Hall for a costume party, complete with games, entertainment and prizes to be won.<p>

Lily woke up that morning feeling refreshed and genuinely happy. She rolled out of bed and stretched.

She heard a small tinkling noise. She turned her head to the side, and heard it again. _How odd, _she thought. What was that noise? She took a step forward.

It was her.

Every move she made, she made an odd jingling noise.

Lily searched her body, clothes, everything and still she couldn't figure out what was making the noise. She looked at herself in the mirror, lifted her arm and shook it.

It jingled.

Lily looked down at her foot, shook it, and got the same result.

She glared at her reflection angrily.

"SIRIUS!" She shrieked.

Olivia groaned in the bed next to hers. "What are you on about?" She asked groggily. She opened her curtains and peered over at Lily.

She was red in the face. "I jingle!" She stormed off, tinkling with every step she took.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"SHUT IT!" She heard Lily yell from the bathroom.

Olivia got out of bed, dressed herself, and made her way to the common room. She had been avoiding Sirius like the plague since there fight in the astronomy tower. The common room was full of students, excitedly running about, talking about their costume plans for the party that evening. Olivia frowned, would she even go? She caught sight of James and instantly tried to duck behind a group of fifth years. He was quicker than she was, however, and pulled her into a corner.

"What is going on?" He asked. Olivia looked up at him and realized he looked concerned for her general well-being.

She frowned. "Nothing." She said, not altogether untruthfully.

James crossed his arms. "Sirius has been slamming things about and being an absolute pain in my arse. And you, you've been mysteriously missing from everywhere he tends to be. I'll ask you again, what is going on?"

She pursed her lips. "Same as usual. I heard you were going to the party with Lily, she likes flowers. I'd get her some if I were you."

"Don't change the subject." He said with a smile. "I will keep that in mind though."

Olivia couldn't help herself, she returned his smile and sighed. "I'm just tired of fighting with Sirius about everything, so I've been avoiding him."

James nodded. "I think he likes you."

"I know he likes me, and he's a ruddy prat for it." Olivia said, crossing her arms angrily.

"You like him too don't you?" James said with a mischievous grin.

Olivia glared at him. "Even if I did, what does it matter?"

James rolled his eyes. "You two are obviously perfect for each other. Why can't you two just get over it and just be with each other already?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What a terrible idea."

James laughed. "You two are the absolute most stubborn individuals I have ever known. You deserve each other." He said, turning to leave.

"You take that back!" She screamed at him.

James smiled brightly and waved at her as he left her there, fuming.

Olivia bit her lip angrily and thought about what he had said.

_Just be with each other._

She let out a breath of air. _If only it were that easy_, she thought to herself.

Olivia turned when she heard the sound of bells, jingling up behind her. Lily was furious.

"Have you seen him?" She snapped.

Olivia tried not to laugh. "I haven't."

"Don't you dare laugh." Lily warned. She stomped off, in search of Sirius. Olivia shook her head and went about her business.

* * *

><p>She kept herself busy all day, doing homework, writing an impossible essay for advanced potions, and trying to decide just how she should wear her hair for the party that evening. Before she knew it, it was dark outside.<p>

Lily was studying herself in the mirror, dressed as a Celtic fairy. The green velvet dress she wore was elegant, and flowing, embroidered with gold floss, weaving in and out of the lining in intricate patterns. She had earthy fairy wings on, and thin gold jewelry on her neck and arms. Lily had even jinxed her ears to look pointed, and fairy-like. It really brought out the color of her hair and eyes.

Olivia smiled at her friend, she had never been so concerned with how she looked.

"Do you think this looks alright?" She asked, for the fourth time.

Olivia laughed. "You look perfect Lily, just stop already! James would think you were beautiful if you were only wearing a potato sack."

Lily looked at her, horrified. "He would not!"

Olivia nodded. "He's completely into you."

Lily bit her lip and fussed with her hair again.

Olivia shook her head and smoothed down her own costume. She was Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, who was worshiped for her beauty. Olivia couldn't resist. She wore a long, white gown that could almost pass for a night dress. It was thin, and layered with a sheer, see-through fabric to give it a shining, almost ethereal effect. The edges were trimmed with a thing, gold rope, and she wore a simple Greek headdress over her long, dark curls.

Lily finally stopped worrying about her appearance and looked at Olivia. "Are you ready to go down?" She asked nervously.

Olivia shrugged. "Why not?"


	15. Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Sirius paced the length of the room nervously.<p>

"Mate, you're wearing a path in the carpet." Remus pointed out, watching his friend carefully.

Sirius waved his hand absently and continued on.

"He's thinking about her again." Peter whispered to Remus. They nodded together.

Sirius stopped and glared at them both.

"Why don't you just call off the bet?" James asked, lounging on his bed.

Sirius frowned. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it's that simple!" Remus said irritably. "You're just being thick about it."

Peter waved a finger at him. "You're just worried about him winning."

Remus and James both rolled their eyes.

Sirius shook his head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Call it off." James said simply.

"Since when have you let someone's feelings get in the way of winning a bet?" Peter asked.

Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Since he-" James began.

Sirius cut him off with a glare. "Don't say it mate." He warned.

Peter shook his head. "She's obviously messing with your head. You'd never let _feelings _get in the way of a simple shag. What's so hard about this one?"

Sirius couldn't decide if he was right or if he wanted to sock him in the jaw. He settled for sitting down on his bed and running a hand through his hair. "What is it?" He asked quietly. "She's- well she's… just Olivia."

"She's not that scary." Peter said with a laugh.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I haven't seen you so much as speak to her, let alone stay in her general presence."

Peter wiggled nervously on the spot. "I could talk to her if I wanted. I'm not afraid."

James looked equally as amused. "You're afraid of everything Peter."

Peter frowned. "Am not." He muttered.

Sirius sat there, staring into space.

James patted him hard on the back, knocking him out of his reverie. "Let's get on with it mate. You'll see her at the party, woo her all over again and then end the night with a good fight. It seems to be a pattern between the two of you." He said cheerily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What could possibly go wrong?"

James and Remus laughed as they all walked out of the dorm.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

They walked into the common room, and James spotted Lily instantly. His heart began beating quickly, and out of nervous habit, he adjusted his glasses.

The other three made gagging noises as they walked by. Lily blushed.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked. He was wearing purple robes and an oddly shaped hat.

"Merlin." He said brightly. She laughed and shook her head, she jingled. He looked at her closely. "Are you wearing bells with your costume?"

"Yes." She said too quickly.

He shrugged and pulled off his hat. "I have something for you." He whipped out his wand, and dramatically waved it over the hat. Lily watched excitedly as he pulled out a bouquet of daisies.

She smiled and held the flowers close to her. "That was-"

"Cheesy." Sirius said loudly as he walked through the portrait door.

"Wonderful." Lily said softly.

James smiled, turning a slight shade of red, as they walked out of the common room together, a faint tinkling noise following them.

* * *

><p>An hour into the party Sirius finally saw Olivia. She was on the far side of the room, talking with a tall bloke he'd never seen before. She was laughing at something he was saying and Sirius had to suppress a sudden rage within him. He had to talk to her, he wasn't sure why, but he felt it was his duty to at least save her from the stupid fellow trying hard to seduce her. As he got closer, the boy sized him up.<p>

"Olivia!" Sirius said cheerily, as if he hadn't seen her in years.

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Is he bothering you?" Sirius asked with a nod to her friend. He was a lot taller than he looked from further away, Sirius noted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No. He's not. In fact we're having a conversation and I don't believe you were invited into it."

Sirius smiled. "You look beautiful." He said to her softly as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

She nearly choked as she laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

The boy she was now ignoring shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Olivia, would you like to dance?" He asked.

Olivia made a point to smile at Sirius for a moment before turning her gaze to the boy next to her. "Yes, Bruno. I would like to dance."

"Assuming you know how." Sirius interjected before they left.

Bruno scoffed. "Please, I could dance circles around you."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I bet you couldn't two-step if your life depended on it!"

Bruno visibly ruffled, "And you can do better?"

Olivia stood there in between the two, glaring.

"Of course I can." Sirius said arrogantly. "I'll prove it."

Without warning, Sirius grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, leaving Bruno standing cross armed and fuming.

Olivia would have laughed if she weren't so angry at him. He pulled her into an elegant waltz, smiling happily at her as if nothing had happened.

"You did that on purpose." She snapped.

"Of course I did." He said cheerfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Well I can assure you, I'm far more interesting than that thick, arrogant-"

Olivia sighed. "You're impossible."

Sirius shrugged and twirled her around gracefully. "I can also dance without crushing your feet."

Olivia frowned thoughtfully. "I ought to hate you, but I just can't." She didn't dare admit to him that she was having fun.

Sirius ended the dance with a bow. "I suppose that's a compliment."

"Take it or leave it." She smiled.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I think your friend over there is a little angry with me." He turned and waved at Bruno, who was still watching them angrily.

Olivia grabbed his hand and laughed, dragging him off the dance floor. "You're horrible." She gasped.

He led her into a secluded corner by an open window, just outside of the Great Hall. Moonlight was pouring over them as they sat down, still laughing.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" She asked.

Sirius straightened up. "Because I'm irresistible?"

She shoved him playfully. "Really Sirius. One minute I'm so angry with you I could scream and the next I'm-" She cut herself off and swallowed hard.

"Falling for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are impossible."

"I never meant to hurt you Olivia." He said soberly. "I really do mean that."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

Sirius studied her carefully. She looked magnificent in the moonlight. There was a glow emitting off of her, she looked peaceful and angelic.

He grabbed her hand softly and her violet eyes snapped to his, almost in shock.

"Sirius I can't-" She whispered.

"Why?" He demanded gently.

She frowned. "You know why."

He leaned backward and sighed.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I don't even want to know why you made the bet, I just want to know why me?" She asked him, looking out the window into the distance.

Sirius stared at her, unsure of how to answer.

"It was an accident, actually." He said truthfully.

Olivia stood up, trying not to get angry again. "Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"Olivia it's not even midnight." Sirius said, confused.

She frowned down at him. "Sirius, I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't pretend like this doesn't hurt me. You sit there and lie to me, pretending to be the friend that I once knew and you aren't. You're just trying to get into my bed." She said bitterly.

Sirius stood up and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away.

"Olivia, I love you." He said, looking directly into her eyes.

She faltered, the breath in her felt like it had been beaten out of her.

"Don't you dare think that just because you said that I'll-"

He pulled her into him and silenced her with a kiss. Her knees weakened, and she melted against him.

He brushed the hair from her face as he cupped her head gently, exploring her mouth with his, conquering her lips with every sigh and moan.

She pulled away. "I hate you." She said angrily.

He laughed and pulled her into him again, feeling her body turn to gelatin as he moved his hand down her back, caressing her.

Somehow they had managed to make it to the common room, the party below still raging on. It was deserted as he led her up to his dorm.

Olivia couldn't gather control over her feelings, she was so lost within Sirius' touch; she felt she would float away if he ever let her go. She was enchanted by him.

He ran his hand slowly up the side of her leg, gathering her dress along the way. She moaned against his throat. He teased her relentlessly, making her sweat beneath the thin fabric of her clothes.

She smiled as she caught his wrist at her hip.

"No." She said evenly.

He looked at her, completely confused.

Olivia kissed the tip of his nose and removed his hand from her dress. She backed away, ran her fingers through her hair to fluff it out, and looked at him as if nothing had happened.

Sirius stood there, dumbstruck.

Olivia's eyes glistened as she smiled. "Good night Sirius." And with that, she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

Sirius grabbed his small desk lamp off of his night table and chucked it across the room, sitting down angrily with his head in his hands, using every swear word that came to his lips.


	16. An Unholy Alliance

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>James led Lily off the dance floor, breathlessly. She was red in the face and they both struggled for air.<p>

"I haven't had this much fun since," Lily bit her lip and thought about it. "Well, ever." She laughed.

James beamed with pride. He took her by the hand and they walked out into the chilly night air to cool down.

"I'm glad that you're having fun." He said, unable to take the grin off his face.

Lily looked down at her feet. "Why did you ask me?" She asked curiously.

James pressed his lips together and leaned over the stone railing that lined the vast balcony they were on. "Because I like you."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "You- you do?"

James turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Since fourth year, I just-," He shrugged. "-didn't know how to tell you."

Lily smiled and turned scarlet. "I had no idea."

James laughed. "Well, I didn't really make it all too clear."

Lily squeezed his hand. "I think I like you too James." She said, looking up into his eyes.

He leaned down to her, and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on her bed, triumphantly grinning, as Lily waltzed into the room. She stopped and stared at her friend curiously.<p>

"You look awfully pleased." Lily said as she sat down across from her, the sound of bells finally starting to fade.

Olivia smiled shrewdly. "I could say the same to you."

Lily blushed. "I had a wonderful time, I didn't know James could be so-" She bit her lip. "Suave."

Olivia laughed. "He is quite the catch. I think it's great."

"So what about you and-?"

Olivia cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Under control." She said simply.

Lily frowned. "Oh?"

Olivia recounted the evening and Lily's eyes widened.

"You told him no?" She asked.

Olivia nodded.

"That's it? Just- no?"

Olivia smiled. "It took every effort not to start laughing at the look he gave me. Poor chap, he was so confused."

"That's cold." Lily finally said after a while.

Olivia frowned. "It was that or be another one of his," She lowered her voice and made air quotations as she said, "sexual victims."

"I thought you loved him?" Lily crossed her arms.

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "I must have been ill."

"You were crying all night long!" Lily said as she threw her arms up in exasperation.

Olivia sighed. "I'm finding it quite hard to pretend as if it never happened with you bringing it all up again. I'm giving him a dose of his own medicine."

"By being cruel?" Lily asked, eyes narrowed.

Olivia shrugged. "If he thinks he was scared of me before, he has another thing coming."

Lily stood up and walked away. "You two are going to kill each other." She muttered angrily.

* * *

><p>James and Remus stood in the center of the room, staring at the broken lamp.<p>

"And tell us again what happened?" Remus asked with a mocking smile.

"I tripped." Sirius said, looking completely guilty.

James looked from the shattered pieces back to his friend. "Tripped on what?"

Sirius looked around the room. "Myself." He said resolutely.

Remus nodded slowly. "And you honestly believe we're that thick?"

Sirius frowned. "Well I was rather hoping the punch had been tampered with, it would have made this a lot less awkward."

James crossed his arms. "Don't make me roll up a newspaper mate."

Sirius glared at him. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

James sighed. "Really, what happened? You don't normally throw things angrily unless you have a reason to be angry."

"I didn't throw anything! I tripped!" Sirius said defensively, muttering angrily to his feet.

Remus rolled his eyes. He was about to head toward his own bed when Peter bustled in.

"So!" He said excitedly to Sirius.

The three of them looked at their friend, confused.

Peter stood in front of Sirius expectantly. "Well, how did it go with Olivia? I saw you walk off with her-"

"AH HA!" James yelled, pointing to Sirius. "I knew it!"

Remus laughed. "That explains everything."

Peter noticed the broken lamp in the corner and frowned. "Not well then?"

Sirius glared at him.

"Serves you right." Remus said, getting into his bed.

"For what? You don't even know what happened!" Sirius said defensively.

Remus chuckled. "I don't have to know what happened. I just know that it was your fault."

Peter shook his head. "You want me to spy on her for you?" He asked eagerly.

Sirius, who had been brooding on his bed, suddenly looked up wide eyed and excited.

"Peter! That is by far the smartest thing you've ever said to me."

He beamed from ear to ear.

"That's cheating!" James exclaimed angrily.

"What happened to calling it off?" Remus quietly muttered.

Ignoring Remus, Sirius turned to James with a smile. "I think fair play has long been deserted mate."

James shook his head. "You've gone absolutely mental."

"Oh that reminds me, how did your date with Evans go?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, trying extremely hard to look interested.

"Are you asking out of genuine curiosity or are you changing the subject?" James asked with a narrowed glare.

"I'm attempting to be accepting of the union." Sirius said, when James turned he stuck out his tongue and made a silent gagging face.

"I'll have you know it was spectacular." James said, shutting his bed hangings around him angrily.

"You seem so excited about it." Sirius said dryly.

James was silently steaming in his bed. He had never truly been angry with Sirius, until now. Sirius had done many stupid things, but he seemed to be getting into more trouble this year than he ever had. He heard him conspiring with Peter, who excitedly hung on his every word.

James sighed. This was going to end badly; he just hoped it wouldn't affect his relationship with Lily. He smiled at that thought, he really did like her; it was getting past Sirius and his issues that would be the obstacle.

* * *

><p>Olivia was restless. She sat in her advanced Potions class, mindlessly staring into space. She couldn't focus, and she hadn't been able to for weeks. It was already well into November.<p>

"Miss Gold, do you mind?" The Professor said irritably.

She looked up, all eyes were on her.

"What is the next step Miss Gold?" He asked, tapping his wand on the cauldron before her.

"Essence of newt tongue." A voice whispered behind her.

"Uh. Essence of newt tongue." Olivia repeated with a weak smile.

The Professor narrowed his eyes and turned back to the board behind him. "Correct. Now in order to obtain the right consistency-"

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to thank her accomplice. She smiled at a thin, almost transparently pale boy with long black hair.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He shrugged.

Something about the boy was familiar. Olivia bit the corner of her lip in thought.

"You're friends with Lily aren't you?" She asked, remembering she had seen them talking once.

His eyes darkened. "No."

Olivia let it go and turned back around to try to pay attention. She wasn't even sure she knew what potion they were working on.

_How did you get essence out of a tongue anyways? _She thought to herself.

Olivia began to wonder about the strange, pale faced boy behind her. She knew she had seen him around before, but where? An image ran through her mind, four boys laughing hysterically as the boy ran out of a room wearing pink knickers.

Her eyes widened.

She made sure the professor was busy lecturing before turning around again.

"You're the boy Sirius is always picking on." She said quietly to him.

He stopped writing to glare up at her.

She realized her choice of words were a little harsher coming out than intended. Her face softened to a smile as she tried to regain her train of thought.

"It seems we have a common enemy." She said silkily.

The boy continued to glare at her. "And?" He sounded a tad interested.

Olivia smiled brightly, her eyes twinkled mischievously. "And I think payback is in order."


	17. Playing With Fire

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"So you're really going to do it then?" Sirius asked curiously.<p>

James nodded.

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "I can't believe you mate. You've gone soft."

James rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for having feelings."

His friend smiled. "You're excused."

Sighing, James pulled out his invisibility cloak and looked out the window. "It's cloudy tonight, we should go unnoticed."

Peter frowned. "Aren't we always unnoticed? I mean we do have an invisibility cloak."

James and Sirius stared at him wordlessly.

He cringed under their scrutiny and transformed himself into a rat.

James shook his head. "Here's to another full moon friend." He said, dragging the cloak over him and Sirius.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Still can't believe you're going loony over a girl."

James glanced at him through his peripherals. "Says the man trying to-"

Sirius cut him off. "Trying to do what I always do. There is absolutely nothing different about this girl."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself mate?" James said with a smile.

Sirius glowered at the floor as they made their way out of the room.

"Some friend you are." He muttered.

James chuckled quietly as they moved through the shadows off into the night. Wormtail took a detour to the left and up the opposite staircase as the other two went off toward their destination. Sirius smiled to himself, fighting fire with fire was something he did best.

* * *

><p>Lily came bouncing up to Olivia as she poked at her breakfast the next morning.<p>

"Have you heard?" Lily asked brightly. "There's going to be a winter formal this year! Headmaster Dippet swore them off a few years ago after someone pulled a horrible prank on him." She sat down next to Olivia and tilted her head to the side. "Come to think of it, that was first year. I bet that had to do with a certain group of boys that I have the displeasure of knowing." She frowned.

Olivia laughed lightly. "I'm sure you're correct. He's probably celebrating the fact they'll be gone next year."

"Everything went so well on Halloween I'm sure this is a reward." Lily said proudly.

Olivia continued to stab her sausage lazily. Lily leaned across the table toward her.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned glance.

Olivia nodded. "Just thinking."

Lily shrugged it off and began to help herself to piles of food. "So who do you want to go to the formal with?" She asked brightly.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't really know anyone outside of my circle of friends. Which is basically just you."

"I wonder if James will ask me, or if it's one of those unspoken agreements that we'll go together." Lily wondered out loud. "What do you think?"

Olivia's head snapped up as if she had awoken suddenly from a dream. A glazed look went across her face as she smiled to herself. "I'll see you later Lil." She said in a faraway voice.

Lily stared after her, open mouthed, as Olivia took off out of the Great Hall. She shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

Olivia paced excitedly in front of the door leading to potions. She was probably the only Gryffindor in existence to queue outside the class more than a half hour before it even started. She pressed her lips together and frantically checked the small silver watch that adorned her wrist.

Ten minutes later he came walking toward her. He looked around, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"More importantly, where have you been?" She asked impatiently.

He was taken aback. "Forgive me, but correct me if I'm wrong, when did I ever lead you to believe we were friends?" He snapped.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I want to ask you something." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

He shifted uncomfortably. Olivia could tell he didn't talk to many people.

He gestured for her to continue, slightly intrigued.

"I want you to be my date for the winter formal." She said cordially.

Severus laughed so suddenly it echoed through the dungeon hallway. "You've gone mental, what makes you think I'd do that?" He said, gasping for air.

Olivia glared at him and crossed her arms. "Because I highly doubt you'll have a date period if you don't take me." She countered snappishly.

Severus sobered instantly and glowered at her. "What makes you think-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "What better way to piss off Sirius than go with you?"

"So you get revenge and I get what out of this exactly?" Severus asked shrewdly.

Olivia smiled sweetly. "The pleasure of my company."

Severus scoffed. "Oh yes, because I'm relishing in it now." He said sarcastically.

Olivia squared her shoulders. "Please?" She asked as nicely as she could.

Severus thought about it and sighed. "Fine. Only because your family has an outstanding reputation."

Olivia glared. "And what pray tell, does my family's reputation have to do with anything?"

"Well your sister married one of my distant cousins, and if anyone were to question why on Earth I ever decided to take you I'd at least have that going for me." He sneered.

Olivia blanched. "Ugh you're disgusting."

Severus smiled greasily. "You asked, didn't you?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "And I still don't regret it."

Severus looked impressed. "Dedicated I see. So you're only doing it to make Black angry?"

Olivia nodded.

Severus smiled again. "I'm in."

Olivia shook his hand and frowned. The rest of the class began showing up behind them and Olivia felt a chill go through her to the bones. She was positive no one else had felt it as she shivered slightly, walking into the room.

* * *

><p>Sirius bit his lip in hard concentration as he stared at his transfigurations homework. He was sitting alone in the corner of the common room, trying hard to understand what he was writing down. It was dark outside now, and most of the castle had already gone to bed.<p>

He noticed a figure brush past quickly, a scent of lilac wafted by him and he smiled.

"You in a hurry, Gold?" He asked as she reached the other side of the room.

Olivia stopped at the staircase and turned around. "What do you want?" She asked with a sigh.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked genuinely. She stared over at him for a minute and then lazily walked over to him, bending over his homework to see what he was doing.

"Well, you got it right up until here," She pointed to a drawing in the center. "That shouldn't be there. Honestly, how you can even read your own writing is a mystery, really." She looked down at him and he was staring at her, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Thank you." He said softly. Olivia could feel her heart beating faster as he leaned into her. She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Her eyes snapped open and he was leaning back in his chair, gathering up his things.

"I know you have a crush on me, but really Olivia, pull yourself together." He winked at her and stood up.

Olivia went red in the face as she whacked him across the back of his head.

"I hate you Sirius Black!" She screamed as she stormed off.

Sirius smiled to himself, rubbing the back of his head. This was definitely a game worth winning.


	18. Off the Deep End

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the windowsill above her dresser, staring blankly out of her window, still mildly angry. She heard Hannah come in, and felt her heated gaze bare into her as she passed.<p>

"Olivia." She said curtly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Olivia sighed, irritated. "You're still mad at me?" She asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Not for the Sirius thing, the other thing."

"Oh bloody hell." Olivia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't believe you would talk to Severus Snape! Especially after what he did to Lily." She shook her head.

"I don't recall talking to someone being a crime." Olivia frowned. "Hmm, what a strange sense of déjà vu." She mockingly put a finger to her lips, feigning deep thought.

Hannah pointed a finger at her scolding. "I'm serious, he's bad news."

"How do you even know that I talked to him?" Olivia asked, her eyes narrowed in on her.

Hannah glared at her. "I would say you were flirting with him, but it was more like shamelessly throwing yourself at him." She said hotly.

Olivia pulled her knees into her chest and leaned back onto the window again. "And?"

Hannah pressed her lips together and looked about the room. "He called Lily a-" She faltered. "A um…well, he called her a very unforgivable name that isn't used in decent conversation. She's been nothing but nice to him, though I don't exactly know why, he _is _a Slytherin after all."

Olivia frowned. "So basically if I talk to him anymore, I'm risking my friendship with Lily?"

Hannah nodded. "She was extremely upset over the whole ordeal. Still is. I mean, I couldn't imagine being called such a nasty name."

Olivia stared at her evenly. "Couldn't you?"

Hannah stuck her tongue out at her.

The door rattled and Lily came in with a handful of books, Mary behind her.

"I'm so prepared for our exams it hurts." Lily said breathlessly.

Mary collapsed onto the bed next to Hannah. "So. Tired." She mumbled.

Lily looked at Hannah and then Olivia. "What are you fighting about now?"

Olivia's eyes snapped to Hannah's.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"She's flirting with Severus!" Hannah yelled at the exact same moment.

Olivia stared daggers at Hannah, desperately trying to keep herself from throwing something at the girl.

Lily looked horrified.

"If it counts for anything, I wasn't really flirting, and I didn't know he was on your shit list until a few moments ago." Olivia said defensively.

Lily pressed her lips together, robotically moving toward her bed, staring straight in front of her.

Olivia sighed. "It's only to get back at Sirius, it's not like it means anything."

Lily stopped and stared at her. "I don't care what you do to Sirius, leave Severus out of it."

Olivia frowned, confused. "I thought you hated him?"

"I do." She said quickly. "But he's still a person. Stop using people like they're your pawns Olivia. This game is getting tiresome." Lily got into her bed quickly and shut the hangings. Shutting herself out of the room.

Olivia crossed her arms. "Are you chastising me?"

Lily was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know what your deal with revenge is Olivia, but it's going to gain you enemies, and right now you are making enemies with the wrong side."

* * *

><p>Olivia glumly poked her breakfast the next morning, sitting completely alone. She heard James walk up to her cheerfully whistling to himself.<p>

"Good morning." He said brightly. She shoved her bowl away from her and put her head in her arms.

James frowned. "What happened now?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm digging myself a hole James. I big, ruddy, hole." She mumbled into her arms.

"You and Sirius need to call this whole thing off right now." He said firmly. "It's destroying you both."

Olivia sighed and propped her head up with one hand, staring at him. "You're right, and I can see why you're right, but for so many wrong reasons I can't accept it."

James shook his head. Coming up quickly, he saw Sirius angrily making his way toward them. "Looks like you aren't the only one in a bad mood this morning."

Sirius shoved his way toward them, and Olivia could see it in his eyes instantly that he was focused on her. As a first year dived out of his way, Sirius stopped directly in front of her, trying to control his breathing.

"You've gone too far." He snarled.

Olivia frowned. "I don't recall doing anything particularly nasty." She said thoughtfully.

"You go to the dance with him and I swear to you Olivia-"

Olivia paled. "Gee, word travels fast around here."

"Wait, go to the dance with who?" James asked curiously.

Olivia's eyes flashed. "Wait, so now suddenly you can tell me who I can enjoy my evenings with?"

Sirius lost his breath for a moment. "It's not funny Olivia."

"Oh no, of course not. You have no feelings for me at all, and all you want to do is get me in bed, but now because I have a date to a dance and it's not you, you have a problem with it?" Olivia crossed her arms and swung her legs over the seat to lean back onto the table, staring up at him.

James stared between the two and realized most of the Great Hall was tuning into the conversation as well. He cleared his throat. "Could you two maybe, duel this out elsewhere? You have an audience."

Sirius put his hand up to James, ignoring him. "You're risking every friendship you've made here Olivia. It's selfish, and it's completely below the belt."

"Below the belt? So now there are rules to this twisted game?" She asked coolly.

Sirius frustratingly growled. "Fine, all bets off. You win. Just don't do it ok?"

Olivia pressed her lips together and smiled. "Oh you're not getting off that easy." She stared at James' open mouth. "No pun intended." She winked.

Standing up she brushed past Sirius' angry glare and sauntered down the rows of tables, the entire student body present staring after her.

James looked up at Sirius' dark face.

"Mate, what is going on?" James asked desperately.

"Olivia has gone completely mental." Sirius said angrily. As he stalked off James sighed heavily.

"Because no one listens to MY advice." He said despondently to no one.


	19. Loose Lips

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"It's about bloody morals! That's what this is about!" Sirius said angrily to Peter, pacing his dorm.<p>

Peter nodded and fiddled with a corner of his shirt.

"Was there anything else you heard?" Sirius asked, still pacing.

Peter shook his head. "Just that part about Snape. Lily looked really upset about it. If she goes to the dance with him, the others think Olivia will lose Lily as a friend."

Sirius frowned. "This war we have between us couldn't possibly mean more to her than the friendship she has with Lily. If it does then she's definitely not the girl I thought she was." He said sadly.

Peter shrugged. "I can find out more if you want."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, do that and let me know how she felt about today's little encounter."

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Peter asked quietly. "If all she is is another notch in the post, why are her feelings important? I mean, a woman's feelings should always be considered I suppose, but you seem to be particularly interested in her. I've never seen you try so hard."

Sirius stared at him. It was a simple question, why _was _he trying so hard? Usually if a girl didn't melt instantly by his charms he'd just give up and move on to the next unsuspecting victim.

"Thrill of the hunt?" He said, unconvincingly.

Peter left it alone and walked out of the dorm, leaving Sirius to his thoughts.

Certainly she was different, he had known her when they were younger and that history alone made the situation difficult. There was something else though, something he couldn't quite explain. The challenge wasn't driving him any longer, so what was?

Sirius shook his head, trying to get it out of his head. If he stopped thinking about it now, he wouldn't have to come to any conclusions he didn't want to come to. There was no way Sirius Black would ever admit to falling for a girl who drove him absolutely mad. He nodded his head defiantly, there had to be another explanation.

* * *

><p>Olivia slammed her way into her dorm room, scaring Lily so bad she let out a scream.<p>

"OLIVIA! What on Earth is the matter with you!" She shouted; a hand on her chest.

"UGH!" Olivia screamed, throwing up her arms in the air wildly. "I DON'T BLOODY UNDERSTAND MEN!"

Lily stared at her friend for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Olivia stared back at her unbelievingly. "And why is this so funny?" She asked angrily.

Lily was laughing so hard she rolled onto her side, tears streaming down her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to Lily. When she had collected herself Lily put a hand over her mouth and snorted. "I'm sorry Olivia, it's just, it's-" She began laughing again. "It's your own fault!"

Olivia crossed her arms. "And this is why it's so bloody hilarious you can't speak?"

Lily, still laughing, shook her head, trying to calm herself down. "No, no no it's just, the way you said it! You looked so angry and wild and because it's Sirius who is making you mad, I just found it particularly amusing."

Olivia sighed. "Is it out of your system yet?"

Lily frowned. "You're no fun at all. Besides, I think I have every right to be angry with YOU."

Olivia bit her lip. "Honestly, I didn't know you were anti-Severus when I made the deal with him."

"It's the fact that you made a deal with him at all Olivia, you're dragging everyone around you into this mess and it's ridiculous. You and Sirius just need to shag and get it over with."

Olivia's eyes widened. "LILY!"

She shrugged. "What it's true! You both know you want to do it, you're both just too bloody stubborn to admit it!"

"It goes against everything I've been working for." Olivia bristled.

Lily shook her head. "It's pointless. You two have long abandoned the idea of this being a competition to see if he can sleep with you or not, now it's just a competition to see who can hold out the longest."

"I can't believe you're on his side." Olivia pouted.

"I'm not on anyone's side! I'm trying to stay out of it!" Lily countered angrily.

"So what, just give in? Just submit to the inevitable?" Olivia asked sourly.

"It would make everything so much simpler." Lily mumbled.

Olivia glared.

"Alright, well then if this is just a race to the finish I say _embrace _the inevitable and make him submit first." Lily reasoned.

Olivia grimaced. "Embrace the inevitable." She repeated.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Like you've never thought of it before."

Olivia sighed. "So maybe I have." She laughed a little. "But don't you dare repeat that to anyone! If he ever found out about that, he'd be so full of himself his head would explode."

Lily chuckled. "You're only human. Besides, I think just about everyone in this school has had a fantasy about Sirius Black at one time or another."

"Even you?" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows and Lily laughed. "OH noooooo! Not me! I think I'm the only exception to that rule."

Olivia looked at her thoughtfully. "It's true, I succumbed to his charms pretty early on, but I think I've done exceptionally well holding him at arm's length."

Lily nodded. "This is true. Though it has earned you many enemies amongst the female species."

Olivia groaned. "I swear if Hannah gives me another death glare I'll rip her hair out. I don't understand why she has such a deal against me."

"You know very well why." Lily said matter-of-factly. "She has had a crush on Sirius since the day she met him and here you come in and swoop his attention up right in front of her. You're a threat."

Olivia smiled. "As nasty as she is to me I'm not finding this at all wrong."

Lily shook her head. "You have some sort of perverse joy out of getting his attention don't you?"

Olivia thought about it and smiled wickedly. "You know, I suppose I do." She and Lily laughed together, neither of them noticing a small figure crawling under the gap in the doorway and into the hall.


	20. Memories

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>The holidays were only around the corner and the entire school was abuzz with excitement. There was another Hogsmeade trip on the next weekend, and then the winter formal. Olivia observed the passing groups of students with a sense of melancholy. After winter formal was Christmas break, and with a recent letter from home she was certain she was no longer welcome there. According to her sister, she was disgraced and had let all her years being homeschooled be overshadowed by public schooling. Her mother was distressed, and it was better if Olivia just began to tell people there was no relation when the Gold's were mentioned.<p>

Olivia snorted a disgusted laugh. Her own family, after everything she'd been through with them now she was a nobody. And just before Christmas too. Leaning against the castle walls, she watched as another excited group of third years passed by, heading toward herbology.

"Well don't you look mopey." Sirius said with a sideways grin, as he walked up to her.

She groaned. "What do you want from me now devil child?"

Sirius grinned. "Thought I'd keep you company, you look lonely." He sat down next to her and slapped his hands together. "So, how are you?"

Olivia glared at him. "Fantastic."

Sirius shoved her playfully. "Lighten up. What are your plans for the holidays?"

Olivia shut her eyes and leaned back against the stone wall, she didn't entirely know why, but she didn't want to tell him she wouldn't be going home. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and thought of what she would have been doing.

"Spending the holidays with my family. My sister and her new husband will be there to try and recruit me to uphold the family honor, and my mother will drink too much and talk about my father and how life has been miserable without him." She stared at Sirius for a moment and then looked away with a frown. "Same as always." Olivia's frown deepened, for some reason, as miserable as that had sounded; she was going to miss the insanity of her family. As evil loving as they all were, they were all she had known growing up.

Sirius frowned. "When did your father leave?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about him Sirius." Olivia said evenly. She hadn't meant to be snappy, but it just wasn't a pleasant subject for her. After he had left for a woman from the 1600s and became a blood sucking, evil creature of the night, Olivia hadn't felt much love for the man.

Sirius bit his lip and tentatively put a hand on her leg. "Look, whatever we have going on, doesn't mean we can't talk about things like that. I've known you for too long to just not be your friend Olivia."

She stared at his hand on her leg and fought back angry and confused tears. She wanted to bawl into his arms and be held, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"All you want to do is get me on my back, what on Earth makes you think that's grounds for a friendship?" She snapped. Sirius drew back his hand and glared at her.

"That's not all I think about," He said angrily, standing up hastily. "For some bloody reason all I've been thinking about is how you used to torment me as a child, pulling my hair, putting frogs in my shoes, cursing my toothpaste to make my teeth turn black, I've been thinking about those days and how when I really think about it, even though you were terrifying I'd still prefer how you tormented me then instead of how you torment me now!"

Olivia stared at him, pressing her lips together. Before she could say anything, Sirius let out an angry sigh. "Damn it Olivia, this is stupid."

Olivia crossed her arms. "I agree. So stop trying to make me your play toy."

Sirius smiled and regained a burst of confidence. He let out a laugh. "Look, at this point it's a race to the finish," He bent down close to her ear and whispered, "We might as well just _embrace the inevitable." _As he walked away slowly, he watched as Olivia's wide eyes stared at him blankly until he turned a corner out of sight.

Olivia sat there for hours, both hands entwined into her hair as she thought about her conversation with Sirius. _How in the hell did he know about that? _She thought to herself over and over again. There was no way he could have overheard the conversation, and she trusted Lily, there was no doubt that she had let something slip. _But maybe it had. _Olivia frowned deeply, this was going to drive her insane. It couldn't have possibly been a coincidence, not with how he had whispered it to her. She saw two figures walk slowly by, not entirely paying attention until the figures stopped in front of her.

Lily poked her.

Jumping Olivia sighed and looked up at her friend and James.

"You haven't said anything about what we talked about have you?" She asked quickly.

Lily stared at her a moment. "Of course I haven't."

James looked between the girls. "Talked about what?"

Olivia sighed. "I knew it wasn't you. Sirius knows about what we talked about, I don't know how much he knows or how he found out, but he knows."

Lily sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Well it's not all bad." She said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Of course it's bad! We were talking about how I've had fantasies about him!" Olivia screeched.

James took a step back and looked around the room. "Well, now that the whole castle knows…."

Olivia glared at him. "I want to know how he's hearing these conversations. This isn't the first time."

James thought about the last full moon and how Peter was mysteriously missing from the pack that night. He frowned. "That's low, even for Sirius." He muttered.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You know then?" She asked hopefully.

James pressed his lips together. "No." He said quickly. "Just a theory. I have to go." He kissed Lily on the forehead and all but ran from the room.

Olivia crossed her arms and stared at Lily. "If he's in on this, I'm going to slap him."

Lily sighed. "If he's in on this I think I'll slap him too."

At that moment Lily and Olivia saw Hannah and Mary walking excitedly towards them. Hannah looked as if she would burst from happiness.

"I'll have you know, that I was wrong about you." She announced, hardly containing her joy. "And I'm sorry."

Olivia stared at her curiously. "Apology accepted." She said apprehensively.

"All this time I thought he knew nothing about me, but after he told me what you had said-" Hannah babbled happily. Olivia put her hand up and stopped her abruptly.

"What on Earth are you on about Hannah?"

Hannah sighed in pure euphoria. "Sirius told me that you had said all these nice things about me and how wonderful it would be if he were to get to know me better and he said that you suggested that he take me to the winter formal because I was such a great person and he said because you had said that, it would be an honor to take me."

Lily's eyes widened and her head snapped to look at Olivia, who had pressed her lips together so hard they were beginning to turn white. She forced her lips into a shaky smile. "Of course I said that." She said monotonously. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hannah squealed and forcefully grabbed Olivia into a rib-cracking hug.

"I owe you SO big Olivia! SO big!" Hannah screamed happily as she and Mary bounced off together.

Lily watched Olivia carefully for any sudden movements. After a while she quietly cleared her throat. "O-Olivia? Are you alright?"

"I'm going to kill him." She said calmly.

* * *

><p>Sirius sat on his bed thinking about his conversation with Olivia. It was true what he had said, he had been thinking a lot about their childhood lately, and it was beginning to disturb him. The only fond memories he had of his childhood involved Olivia and James. When they played together, it was the only true happiness he had ever felt. Even if Olivia was more often than not, trying to break one of his limbs. He smiled. She had been an odd child. From the day he had met her she seemed to like him, but the only way she knew how to express herself was by stuffing socks in his mouth. Chuckling he thought of his most favorite memory of her, they were ten years old and Olivia's parents had been in another fight so she had crawled out of her bedroom window and escaped to the fort they had all made together one summer in Sirius' backyard. He remembered going outside to get away from his own family when he had heard her crying…..<p>

"_Olivia? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked._

_Olivia sat in the corner of the fort, hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't want to be at home right now." She said quietly, trying to wipe away her tears._

_Sirius sat down across from her and pulled the curtain shut. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked, feeling awkward. Sirius had never seen Olivia cry before. She was usually making him cry._

_Olivia's violet eyes peered over her knees. "My parents fight a lot, I thought when people loved each other they didn't yell or call names."_

_Sirius shrugged. "Maybe it's different when you're grown up."_

_Olivia shook her head. "It shouldn't be. I think when you love someone you shouldn't hurt them."She wiped away the last of her tears and rested her head on her knees thoughtfully._

_Sirius frowned. "I think friends shouldn't hurt each other either." He said pointedly._

_Olivia smiled. "Nah. That's no fun." Without warning, her right leg shot out in front of her, kicking Sirius in the shin. As he yelped in pain, Olivia got up quickly and waved to him, running out of the fort._

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and laid back on his pillow, staring up into the canopy. The more he let his mind wander, the guiltier he felt about everything.


	21. Karma At Its Finest

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>James nervously stood by the staircase holding a rose in his hand, waiting for Lily to come down for the formal. He had been planning what he was going to say to her for weeks now, and checking to make sure he had everything, he patted his pocket to make sure his gift was secure and within his reach. When he saw her coming down towards him, he could hardly remember to breathe. She looked like an angel, with a long flowing evening gown of emerald green that brought out every hue in her eyes.<p>

Lily blushed when she realized James was un-blinkingly staring at her as she reached him.

"You look beautiful." He said, awe-struck. Lily giggled and blushed even deeper.

James shook his head and put up his hand, trying to collect his nerves. "B-before ww-we go in, I want to gg-give you something." He took a deep breath and chuckled nervously as he brought out a small rectangular looking box. He handed it to her with the rose and she eyed them, and then him very curiously.

When she opened it she gasped as she saw a single train ticket in the center. She looked at it again confused. "A train ticket?" She asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

James laughed. "Lily, I want to invite you to spend Christmas with me, to meet my parents."

Lily's hand shot to her mouth as she realized the significance of it. Lily, trying to suppress tears, jumped into James excitedly hugging him. "I'd love to!" She said happily.

Sighing in relief, James hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the corner with Severus, both of them eyeing the dance floor with intense disgust.<p>

"You don't want to dance, right?" He asked lazily.

Olivia glared at him. "Of course I don't."

"Thank goodness." Severus said with a sigh of relief.

Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to glare out into the floor of dancing teenagers, all having a wonderful time. She saw Sirius with Hannah, who looked like a fat baby stuffed into a pink frilly dress. Olivia openly gagged.

"She looks beautiful." She heard Severus mutter.

Olivia frowned, still looking at Hannah. "How could you even suggest that? She looks awful! I mean, I've seen bottles of pepto look more enticing!"

Severus rolled his eyes and pointed to the archway where James was escorting Lily in.

Olivia gasped and then smiled happily for her friend. "She does look magnificent doesn't she?" She said wistfully.

Severus looked suddenly extremely depressed. "I wish I could take back all the things I said to her."

"Severus, she still regards you as one of her closest friends, for some ungodly reason. It could be worse." Olivia said, trying to cheer him up.

Severus glared at her again and shook his head. "You have no idea what it's like to be in love with someone who will never love you back." He said angrily.

Olivia frowned. "I'm sorry Severus." She said sincerely.

He shrugged and went back to glaring at everyone.

Lily spotted her friend and waved excitedly over at her, but before she could run over, James smiled over apologetically and swept her into a dance.

Olivia sighed romantically, which made Severus more depressed.

"We're probably the only two in the entire castle having an awful time." Olivia sighed.

"Speak for yourself, I'm having a blast." Severus said sarcastically.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "You're not so bad you know, kind of crusty, but not bad."

Severus glared at her, but when he glanced away she could see the hint of a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Sirius thought at that exact moment, that this must be what karma was. He looked over at Hannah, who was <em>still <em>talking to him excitedly, and he smiled and nodded as if he knew what she was on about. Since he had met her in the common room to escort her to the Great Hall, she had not once shut her mouth. He tried to catch on to snippets of her babbling to actually try and be interested, but as far as he knew she was uttering nonsense.

"And that's when I realized that no one else in my family could do it, isn't that incredible? What about you, what is your family like?" She asked breathlessly.

He smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "I was kicked out of my home last year because I'm a disgrace to my ancestry so I live on James' couch during the summer and holidays."

Hannah returned his awkward smile and said, "Oh. Well…that's awfully nice of James' parents."

He nodded. "They're good people."

"Are you going there this Christmas?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I was planning on it, but he asked me if it would be alright if he gave my ticket to Lily this year so she could meet his parents and make a deal of it."

Hannah sighed wistfully. "How romantic!"

"If he wants to hang the noose, then he can go right ahead." He muttered.

Hannah frowned. "Oh you couldn't possibly mean that. Being in love is so wonderful, I mean, it looks wonderful at least."

"A man loses all self respect when he begins to pitter after a woman the rest of his life." Sirius grumbled.

Hannah sighed in frustration. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that," She frowned and her big eyes looked watery. "It's not like that at all. When two people are in love they shouldn't ever be the others' master. They should be equals and respect each other."

Sirius' eyes wandered across the hall where Olivia was chatting with Lily, whom James had finally set free for a break.

Olivia's dark hair was curled all around her face, and her dress was a short and strapless black dress with ruffles at the bottom to make it bell-shaped. There was a white satin ribbon that circled around just under the bust that made the dress look elegant, and he couldn't help but stare at her.

Hannah noticed Sirius had lost all pretense of listening and was now flat out ignoring her, following his gaze she saw Olivia and frowned.

Clearing her voice loudly, it snapped Sirius out of his fog and he turned back to her.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked automatically.

"You don't want to be here do you?" She asked him angrily. "You'd rather be with _her._"

Sirius shook his head. "Of course not, that's why I'm with you."

Hannah smiled again, flattered by his words. "Could we dance?" She asked shyly.

"It would be my pleasure." He said, forcing a smile on his face, leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>James finally sat down next to the two girls when Severus stood up to leave. He excused himself and slouched off to the dungeons to continue his depression in the comfort of his own dorm.<p>

"I'm so excited." Lily said happily. "I'm going to write my parents as soon as the dance is over, I can't wait to meet your parents James."

James smiled. "They're going to love you."

"So if you're going then, is Sirius still going too?" Olivia asked nonchalantly.

James shook his head. "I asked him if it would be alright if Lily and I spend the holidays together, he didn't mind staying here this year. I owe him a big one; he's a good sport about all this."

Olivia paled. "So he's going to be here? Wonderful." She slumped down and put her head in her arms on the table.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I told him I was going home because I thought he'd be going with James and now I'm stuck with him." She moaned.

James, despite himself, broke into laughter. "Serves you right."

Olivia glared at him over her arms. "Don't you dare say a word to him either!" she warned.

James chuckled and nodded. "Fine, but he'll find out eventually."

Lily scooted into James and as they were getting closer Olivia took it as a sign for her to skedaddle.

"Well it's been a lovely evening of just sitting here and brooding, but I think I'll get going now." She said awkwardly. Olivia waved to Lily and James, who hardly paid attention to her leaving, and Olivia tried to quickly make a dash out of the Great Hall.

She stopped in the foyer and looked out of the large window as the moonlight poured in. It was beginning to snow outside and everything looked extremely peaceful.

She sat down on the window ledge and grabbed her arms to keep warm. The winter formal was a disaster for her. She knew it was going to end up that way, but the feeling sank into her core heavily. She was angry, depressed, and lonely staring out of the window into the falling snow. Olivia heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

To her surprise it was Sirius, looking anxiously behind him. He hid himself in a shadowy corner, pressing his finger to his lips when Olivia caught his eye.

Hannah ran in, hands on her hips looking all around. She spotted Olivia and ran over to her.

"Have you seen Sirius? He said he was going to the loo about thirty minutes ago and I'm starting to think he's hurt or lost or something!" She wailed miserably. "I thought I saw him come this way, do you know where he is?"

Olivia glanced to the corner and then back to Hannah. Sighing resolutely she shrugged. "I've hardly seen him all night, you know, he might have been wrangled into going to the kitchens with Remus or Peter, they like to sneak treats after hours sometimes."

Hannah's eyes glowed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Running off in the opposite direction, she listened as Hannah's footsteps faded into the distance.

Sirius finally sighed in relief. "Thank you!" He gasped. "I'm going to meet back up with her eventually, but dear god one can only take so much of her!"

Olivia shrugged unsympathetically and continued to look out of the window.

Sirius walked over to her and cleared his throat. "So um, how are you?" He asked, trying to be smooth.

"Angry." She said simply.

"Look, I know what I did wasn't exactly gentlemanly…."

Olivia glared up at him. "Of all the lowly things you could do, this is probably the lowest."

"In my defense, you did the exact same thing." He retorted. "You brought Severus, so I brought Hannah."

"I didn't have to bribe my date." Olivia pointed out. "You openly lied to her and now she thinks that we're friends." She crossed her arms.

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Look, I want to make it up to you."

Olivia stared at him blankly. "You what?"

"I want to make it up to you because I know you've had an awful time." Sirius said sincerely.

"I don't need your charity, or your pity." Olivia said, standing up, clearly offended. As she began to walk away Sirius caught her wrist.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just know that it's my fault and it shouldn't have been this way."

Olivia yanked her hand out of his and crossed her arms. "Fine, I know how you can make it up to me then."

Sirius smiled and waited.

"How have you been listening in on my conversations?" She asked crossly.

Sirius' smile dropped from his face instantly. "Isn't there anything else, like buy you flowers or-"

"Sirius." Olivia said in a warning tone.

He sighed. "Peter's a rat."

"Well we all knew that." Olivia frowned.

"No, I mean he's literally a rat. You remember that night I was a dog? Well, we can all do _that._" He said with a sigh.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh god, he's seen me naked hasn't he?"

Trying not to laugh Sirius shook his head, "No, he's never been in a position to. He's just been listening to your conversations for me."

Olivia whipped her arms out so fast Sirius couldn't tell what was going on until he felt the sting across his face.

"That's for going too far." She said bitterly, shaking her hand.

"I deserved that." He said quietly, rubbing his cheek.

"You're damn right you did." She said angrily. "How dare you send him to spy on me like that!"

Sirius hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Olivia. For everything."

"I'm tired of this Sirius. I'm tired of always being hurt by you in some way or another." Olivia said quietly.

Sirius took her hand in his and pulled her slightly closer to him. "I don't want to hurt you Olivia. I never wanted to hurt you." He looked down into her eyes, and he saw a tears glistening at their corners.

"Why is it that every time I'm not in the picture, I somehow manage to find you with _her_?" An angry, high-pitched voice rang through the foyer.

Sirius groaned. He turned around and Hannah was almost as pink as her dress as she angrily tapped her foot on the tile.

"We were just talking." Olivia said, wiping away her tears. She let go of his hand and turned toward the stairs, making a hasty dash out of the room.

Sirius turned back to Hannah. "It really isn't what it looked like." He said with a weak smile.

Like a flash she whipped her hand across his face. He yelped at the sting, as Olivia's hand print was still present.

"Bloody hell, that starts to hurt after awhile." He moaned, his hand gingerly touching the angry welts on his cheek.

Hannah put her hands on her hips. "That'll teach you to take _me _on a date and then ditch me for Olivia!"

"I didn't ditch you for Olivia!" He protested. "I ditched you to- you know, I'm just going to leave that one alone." He mumbled to himself.

Hannah threw up her arms and began to walk away angrily. "It's true what they say about you Sirius Black, you're nothing but a womanizer. A good for nothing cheat and heartbreaker!" She wailed, fleeing up the stairs after Olivia.

Sirius stood in the middle of the open foyer; hand on his face thinking that things couldn't get any worse than this.


	22. Thoughts of Love

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>Sirius sat on a bench near the platform, watching the train lumber off into the distance. He wrapped his coat closer to him, and buried his face into the collar. If he had been alone, he would have just transfigured into his dog state, he always seemed to be warm then. Leaning back, he watched the train round the bend and out of site. James and Lily were probably snuggled together in their own compartment, talking about the holidays and how wonderful life was.<p>

Sirius wanted to vomit.

Sighing he stood up and went back toward the castle. He had wanted to catch Olivia before she got on the train to say good bye to her. He wasn't entirely sure why since she now openly hated him. Olivia, he decided, was like an addiction. Sirius pondered the analogy on his cold walk back through the castle. She was bad for him, that was plainly obvious, but he still sought her out like he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her attention, and he didn't really know why.

"Women are bloody confusing." He huffed, finally reaching the Gryffindor Common room.

He saw Peter reading his Astronomy book near the fireplace when he came sauntering in. Peter looked up excitedly and Sirius all but threw himself onto the seat next to him.

"How's Remus? The uh…cycle is soon isn't it?" Sirius asked, eyeing the room carefully for anyone who could overhear.

Peter shrugged. "A few days, he's getting a little rough around the edges." He looked at his friend carefully. "Did you see her?"

Sirius shook his head and looked away. "Peter, why do I even care?"

Peter smiled. "Because you love her and won't admit it."

Sirius didn't acknowledge him right away. He thought about all of his convictions, thoughts of love, and tried to string everything into a tangible thought. Since the moment he realized how to manipulate women, he'd been doing it well. Love was something normal people could feel, but Sirius was anything but normal. His family hated him, and most of the time he thought he hated himself too. Surely people who grew up with no love couldn't be allowed to experience it themselves. It didn't make sense, how would he even know how to do it right?

Olivia's face flashed through his mind and he found himself smiling. Everything about her, even down to her own insecurities and violent behavior, he wanted her. He didn't just _want _her; he wanted to be with her. He looked over at Peter who was smiling stupidly at him.

"Peter, if you want to be with someone…not sexually…that's friendship. Not love. I think I want to be friends with Olivia." Sirius said thoughtfully.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're not convincing anyone but yourself mate."

Sirius frowned. "But I'm good at strings of meaningless sex, and if I only had meaningless sex with just one person…it might end up meaning something and that's the exact opposite purpose of having strings of meaningless sex."

Peter sighed heavily. "And you all think _I'm _the stupid one." He said sadly, standing up to leave. He looked down at Sirius before he turned. "Sirius, think about all the meaningless sex you've had, and then think about Olivia. Do you think you'd be ok with just having her once?" Peter looked at him for a moment, piercing him with an odd stare, and then he departed up the stairs.

Sirius draped his arms behind him along the length of the couch, staring into the fire. He thought back to his drug analogy. Cursing softly he leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

If he had to spend the entire break thinking of ways to make everything up to Olivia, he decided that he would. When she had looked him in the eyes to tell him how much he had been hurting her, it made him feel awful inside. He'd never felt awful about doing anything to a girl before…but this was Olivia after all.

He thought of all the awful things she used to do to him and couldn't understand why no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel resentful, he only felt more awful.

"She'd beat me with blunt objects and not feel sorry about it, but I take a girl she hates to a dance for selfish reasons and I feel like an ass." He said angrily to himself. "And I _still _feel like an ass."

He thrust his hands through his hair in frustration. Thinking on Peter's words, they sank into him like concrete. Would he be ok having her just once? If he couldn't openly revolt against her without feeling like the worst person in the world…if he couldn't go a day without hurting her in some minuet way and felt the need to take back everything and make it up to her… how was he going to go through with this bet without completely destroying himself in the process? Would his conscious let him?

"Bloody hell, I think I do love her." He whispered to the fire.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on her bed thinking of all the ways she could stay out of sight during the holidays. As long as Sirius didn't know she was here, she could be completely and blissfully by herself.<p>

She didn't want to stay away from him that was the only problem. As much as she'd love to hit him again, she felt the need to talk to him. Olivia grimaced. Talking wasn't her norm when it came to boys. Who needed communication when she could just grab their arm and twist it behind their back until they said 'Uncle'? She'd win, and there was no talking involved. Problem solved. So why did she feel like everything was so unsettled?

She probably didn't hit him hard enough. Olivia nodded resolutely. That had to be it.

Looking around the empty dorm room she frowned. Christmas was in a few days and avoiding Sirius would most likely become increasingly difficult if she planned to venture out for food. Olivia sighed, even if she wanted to talk to him, what would she say? Thinking about the scene in the foyer, her blood boiled a little hotter. He was taking her for a fool, and that was a big mistake. He had been playing games with her, and dragging innocent, albeit clueless, people into the mess _and _he was still going along with the bet. How stupid could he be? Olivia fumed with her thoughts. She clenched her fists. She was done. Why waste her time on a stupid boy who only thought of himself? Olivia's heart wrenched and she thought about the pain on Severus' face when he accused her of never knowing about loving someone who couldn't love you back. The breath in her chest caught, and her head felt heavy. The only way this could be solved, was for him to leave her alone. She was so angry it hurt, but she couldn't tell if she was angry at Sirius, or herself.


	23. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve arrived at the castle with a bitter snowstorm. Candles were lit along every corridor, and every fire place burned brightly and threw heat across the rooms they adorned. There were only a select few students who had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, and the castle seemed cold and empty despite the few stragglers. Sirius sat in the same spot on the sofa in the common room as he always had, and stared into space. He had come to terms with wanting Olivia's forgiveness, and why he needed it, but he wasn't sure if he could really accept that he loved her. Did he love her? Was it just indigestion? Was love even real? He thought of Lily and James and pushed the thought aside. It was real, those two were hopelessly in love to an almost sickening point, but what Sirius couldn't determine was if <em>he <em>was capable of love. More importantly, would Olivia ever be capable of loving him back. He was never going to get anywhere if he kept going in depressing circles, he thought to himself. He heard a door open and looked up toward the staircase. He saw Remus come down, looking tired and bedraggled.

"I don't know how I survive." He moaned.

Sirius smiled sympathetically. "It's alright mate, I thought last night went pretty well."

Remus gave him a sideways glance. "From what I remember from the fighting, you were particularly aggressive."

Sirius pursed his lips and looked away. "Sorry." He said simply. "I have a lot on my mind."

Remus smiled. "You-"

Sirius stopped him by bolting up right. "If you say it too, I'm going to reenact the moment I smashed your face into the floor." He said menacingly.

Remus looked taken aback. "I was going to say- You know what we should do today? We should go to Hogsmeade and store up because the weather looks like we'll be stuck inside for most of this break…but now I'm interested in what you _thought _I was about to say." He said slyly.

Sirius snapped his lips shut and pressed them together in a thin line. His cheeks felt singed and his pride hurt a little for jumping to conclusions.

"That's a great idea, we should do that, meet you tonight." Sirius said quickly, standing up and leaving quickly.

Remus chuckled softly as Sirius fell up the stairs in his hurry to get away.

Sirius slammed into his dorm and fell face first onto his bed. If he was going to get anywhere at all with Olivia he needed to stop being so defensive. He resolved to at least try harder at not assuming everyone knew he loved her, even though he hadn't truly admitted it to himself yet, because he didn't yet…maybe…Sirius put a hand on the back of his head and moaned. Ok he liked her a lot; he decided to go with that one. Since he liked Olivia a lot and cared about her feelings, he would resolve to start pursuing the bet a lot less. He smiled. Sirius could handle that much.

* * *

><p>-Christmas morning-<p>

Sirius happily bobbed down the stairs heading for breakfast when he noticed a small figure curled in a ball on the sofa on the furthest side of the room. He stopped mid-stride when he realized it was Olivia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, in a pitch a tad too high for his own liking.

Olivia was still in her oversized pajama bottoms and a tank top, lounging on her perch, almost cat like. She had a steaming mug in her hand as she lazily acknowledged him.

"Enjoying my morning." She said simply, holding up her mug.

"But I thought you were leaving." He stood there staring at her, confused.

Olivia looked into her mug. "Have you ever had Wonda's coffee? It's like love in a cup. Now I love my tea, don't get me wrong, but this Pumpkin Spice Latte is to die for." She said, completely ignoring his question and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Who in bloody hell is Wonda? Why are you here?" Sirius asked again.

Olivia frowned. "Wonda is a house elf and she is the reason for every delicious cup of tea or coffee in the entire castle. It's her specialty." Taking another sip, she smiled.

Sirius sighed and walked over to her. He had planned to think of ways to make everything up to her over the holiday break, but now he'd have to wing it.

"Well, you look really beautiful." He said, hoping not to sound too obvious.

Olivia narrowed her gaze at him but said nothing.

"I mean, the way you look with no makeup on, and your baggy clothes, it looks very natural. You should look like that all the time." He rambled nervously.

Olivia frowned. "So what you're saying is I look naturally frumpy and plain?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "That's not what I said at all!"

Olivia smiled mischievously. "That's exactly what you said." She took another sip of her coffee contemptuously.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I just meant that I like that you look natural. You have curves, and all the other girls don't, it makes you…you." He spoke slowly and as he did he could detect a slight twinkle in Olivia's eye as she raised her brows.

"Oh, and now I'm fat? You're quite the charmer Sirius." Olivia said mildly.

Sirius frowned. "I was trying to compliment you."

Olivia continued to smile. "I know. Why?"

Sirius pursed his lips, "Because you deserve it." He said grudgingly.

Olivia set down her cup and stood up, hands on her hips she stared across at Sirius. "I think you should leave me alone Sirius." Without another word, she turned around and walked back up to her empty dorm room.

Sirius smacked his face angrily, dragging his palm down in frustration. "It's going to be a long bloody holiday." He moaned.

* * *

><p>"Did <em>you <em>know she was still here?" Sirius asked Remus and Peter, waving his arms around wildly as he paced his dorm.

The two boys shook their heads, exchanging looks when Sirius wasn't looking. Sirius altered between running his hands through his hair, to shaking his fists.

"Why did she tell me she was leaving if she wasn't? Why is she here? I don't understand!" He said again for the hundredth time.

"Well either she wanted to surprise you and humiliate you, or she didn't want you to know she was here and avoid you the whole time." Peter said rationally.

Sirius stopped and glared at him. "As reasonable as those answers are, I was speaking rhetorically."

Remus laughed. "Go talk to her. You're only going to get answers from her…not us."

Sirius sighed. "Fine, but what is there to say? I mean…I'm pretty sure she didn't tell me because she hates me. It figures I finally admit that I lo-" Sirius stopped and faltered. "Admit that I _like her a lot_…she hates me again." His eyes shifted rapidly back and forth between his two friends nervously.

Remus and Peter rolled their eyes, stood up, and shoved him out of the dorm, locking it behind them.

Sirius stared at the door. "Bloody traitors."

He turned around and jumped when he saw Olivia standing behind him, staring at him curiously.

She shifted nervously. "Sorry, I was just-I wanted to…. I can talk to you another time." She began to turn when she felt his hand on hers.

"I was just coming to talk to you, actually." He said softly.

"Why?" Olivia asked a bit too harshly.

"Why were you coming to talk to me?" He countered with a grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I wanted to apologize for being snappy this morning. I don't know why I should, but I am." She grabbed her arms and looked at the floor, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"I want to call off the bet." Sirius said suddenly.

Olivia's eyes snapped to his and her gaze narrowed. "Who are you trying to fool Sirius, me or yourself?"

Sirius frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Olivia sighed. "You don't want to call off the bet. Your ego and pride won't let you." She said haughtily.

Sirius glared. "I resent that statement."

"Resent it all you want, it's true isn't it?" Olivia landed her hands on her hips and braced herself for a fight.

"I resent it, because I meant it." Sirius resisted the urge to laugh at his unintended rhyme.

Olivia's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"I want to be your friend." Sirius said, swallowing hard. "I've decided I kind of like you."

Olivia let out a loud, "HA!" on impulse; she covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh harder.

Sirius stared at her evenly. "When you told me that I had been hurting you, it made me realize that you were right. I was hurting you, and it was unnecessary. I'm not you Olivia, I don't hurt people for my own gain."

Olivia looked like she had been struck in the face. "Since when?" She snapped.

"Since now." He looked at her with a level gaze and took a deep breath.

Olivia pursed her lips so tightly she looked like she would pop. Her eyes were glazed as if she were holding back tears.

"I don't know why you're mad. Isn't that what you wanted all along? For me to call off the bet? Be friends?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Olivia nodded. "You're an ass." She said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Sirius smiled lightly. "I'm both proud _and_ ashamed of this."

Olivia laughed unintentionally. "We're quite the pair Sirius."

Sirius stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands. "I can't promise you anything." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Sirius? Why are you calling off the bet? Why are we still standing in the middle of the hallway?" Olivia asked curiously, looking around.

Sirius put a finger to her lips. "I'm doing this, because I wanted to make it up to you. I really do want to be friends Olivia."

Olivia stepped back slightly. "You already made it up to me by telling me you put Peter up to the task of spying on me."

"Then you slapped me."

"Oh right." Olivia put a hand under her chin and thought a moment. "That's it then? You just want to be _friends_?"

Sirius nodded and stepped closer to her again, leaning in with a smile.

With a mischievous grin she pulled him in and hugged him, patting him heartily on the back. Pushing him away she winked at him. "Well then _friend, _Happy Christmas."

As she walked off Sirius frowned.

"I meant friends with benefits!" He called after her.

She waved at him without looking back as she walked into the hallway leading to her dorm.

"He'll never learn." She sighed to herself.


	24. Settling the Score

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>His words were still throbbing in her brain when Olivia skulked back into her room.<p>

"Friends with benefits?" She scoffed. "Who does he think he is?" She bunched her pillow into a ball and pressed it into her middle as she leaned over it, sitting on her bed in thought. He had called off the bet, and that was still fresh in her mind as well.

_He'd called off the bet, and still wanted her._

That thought irritated her because she couldn't understand why. Why were men so confusing? She sighed heavily. Olivia thought staying away from him would be a good idea, it meant not having to be around him. She tried to make herself believe that whenever she was around him, she hated him. Dismissing the breakdown over him earlier in the year, she thought about it rationally. She didn't love him, Olivia didn't dare admit that it was ever love she felt for Sirius Black. She lusted after him, surely, but love? What was love anyways?

Mentally falling off the train a little as she continued to think about her situation, Olivia realized that the only way to get Sirius Black out of her hair, was to give him what he wanted, and in return she'd make sure she got exactly what she wanted out of it in the bargain.

Olivia grinned to herself evilly. He could have her, but she'd take his soul for it.

* * *

><p>Sirius lingered in the common room that evening, staring out into the snowy sky. It was an eerie sort of night, it was dark but the snow bathed the land in an ethereal glow.<p>

He heard her throat clear behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He smiled when Olivia's impatience sparked across the room like a lightning bolt.

"Happy Christmas." She said, trying to sound pleasant.

Finally Sirius turned, still half leaning into the window. "Happy Christmas." He returned a little reluctantly.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked at length.

Sirius shrugged. "How completely messed up my life is."

Olivia smiled sadly, knowing exactly how he felt. She came toward him then, and Sirius wasn't sure why, but it felt as if his heart had leapt into his throat. He couldn't help but feel the electricity between them.

"About earlier," He managed to say. "I'm sorry."

Olivia lifted her shoulders delicately and tried to put another smile on her face, trying to ignore the hollow feeling she suddenly felt inside.

"I wanted to know if you were serious…."

"Of course I am!" He said brightly. "Haven't you known all along?" Sirius smiled at Olivia's stricken look.

Playfully she frowned. "That is NOT what I meant Sirius Black and you know it!"

"I can't help it, when I get the opportunity…." Sirius shrugged.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I wanted to know if you were serious about being friends."

Sirius looked at her this time with no trace of humor in his eyes. "Of course I am."

"Even without the benefits?" She asked with a smirk.

For the first time in their entire acquaintance, Olivia saw Sirius's ears go red. She bit her lip trying to suppress a laugh.

Sirius stood up to face her, he was almost towering over her, smiling mischievously.

"Ever since I saw you that first day Olivia, all I wanted to do was have _benefits _with our friendship," He said with a cocky grin, he stopped a hair's width away from her, and Olivia's skin prickled with gooseflesh.

She bristled. "Is that why you made that bet? Because you thought it would be easy to win those _benefits_?"

Sirius stepped back, looking wounded. "Of course I didn't."

"I don't understand Sirius, you made the bet because you didn't find me easy?" Olivia asked, getting red in the face. They'd been over this fight so many times, yet it still angered her to the core.

"Are you easy, Olivia?" He drawled.

Olivia's face flushed with color. "Obviously not." She said through her clenched teeth. "I meant, why did you make that bet if you didn't think I was easy?"

"For the exact opposite reason, you were a challenge!" He nearly shouted.

Olivia seethed. She hadn't come down here to pick a fight with him, but it had happened, and she was going to finish it.

"You son of a b-" Olivia swung back her arm, fully intending to slap him. She was surprised when he caught her hand mid air and smiled, grasping her wrist firmly.

"I don't think so." He said with that irritating grin.

He was so close to her then, for a moment she forgot she was angry with him. Her whole body responded to his nearness, she felt hot and dizzy.

It wasn't a surprise after that heated moment, when Sirius closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to hers in a passionate fury.

Her body betrayed her, and any attempt to retreat fled in an instant. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, exploring, tasting. Olivia could have melted into the floor if he hadn't been holding her so closely. She felt his hand come up her side and she shivered, cupping her breast ever so slightly, Olivia could have died in that moment in pure bliss. His thumb brushed over her nipple, as if he could sense it through the padding of her bra. In submission, it hardened as if answering to his call. He made a throaty groan as he bent his head to her neck, grazing a fiery path to her ear.

She whispered his name in passionate agony and it brought him back to reality with a shattering force.

The magic broke as he pulled away gasping for air, with a startled look on his face. She knew her cheeks were the color of ripe apples, and her breath came in raggedly.

"I'm sorry." He said stupidly, running a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say. He was panting, and clearly trying his hardest to stay cavalier.

Olivia stared at him, and rolled her eyes in complete annoyance. She grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him to her again like a wild woman.

She brazenly kissed him with all the passion she could pull from the depths of her being, and felt his body relax against hers as he began to reclaim her lips.

"But I thought-" He tried to get out. Olivia promptly shut him up with another mind blowing kiss.

He pulled away from her again and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to. I understand-"

She kissed him hard. "Don't ruin this with talking." She murmured against him.


	25. No Really, Nothing Happened

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Olivia vaguely remembered wrapping her legs around Sirius as he carried her up the stairs, and she almost recalled the light bounce of his mattress as she was hauled, unceremoniously, onto its soft sheets, but her mind was blurred again as the two kneeled before each other, still caressing every inch of flesh they could touch.<p>

Sirius grinned wickedly. "I love it when you're angry with me." He whispered in her ear. Olivia could feel the heat in her face as she got angrier.

"I hate you." She snapped. Sirius grabbed her wrists again with one hand, gently guiding her back onto his pillow. With his other hand, he teased her relentlessly, smiling as she squirmed under him.

"Oh really now?" He breathed. Sirius pressed his lips against her hot flesh, running his tongue along the lacy edge of her bra.

"You're a bastard." She gasped, her hips moving underneath him in sync as he nipped at her, feeling her body tremble all over.

Trying to regain control of her senses, Olivia pushed herself back into a seated position. Gaining the upper hand, she slid her hand into Sirius's robe, unbuttoning his shirt so gently, he closed his eyes as if every moment he'd die a little of the pleasure. When she found what her fingers had been looking for, Sirius shuddered, pushing his head into the hollow of her neck as he stifled a moan. She caressed his taught nipple as he had hers, gently tugging and kneading sending him into a fresh wave of ecstasy. Something deep in his soul cracked as Sirius felt a fresh wave of guilt come rushing into his chest. He grabbed her again, gently this time and pulled away breathing raggedly.

"Olivia," He managed to breath. "I can't."

Olivia looked like she'd been struck. The breath in her throat caught and she stared at him as if he had grown an extra eye. She looked into his face and saw grief written in every line, and the hurt she felt was overpowering.

Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to shed them in front of him. She bit her lip, drew back her hand and slapped him with all the anger she could manage.

As if he didn't even feel it, Sirius dropped his gaze to the floor as he listened to Olivia straighten her shirt and rush out of the room.

Sirius sat there, like a broken toy, an angry welted handprint on his face, his shirt un-tucked and wide opened. He ran a hand through his hair and fell face first into his bed and made an animal-like yell into the forgiving mattress.

* * *

><p><em>What in bloody HELL just happened? <em>Olivia slammed her door and leaned into it, refusing to give into her need to cry. Everything was going just fine, she thought angrily as her need ached deep within her. She ran a longing hand over her body and felt incredibly used, and hurt.

He'd been with so many girls, had made a bet to bed her and she finally relents and he shoved her away like it wasn't worth it anymore. The sob that escaped her rocked her whole body to the core as she slid down the door, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>As the snow came down heavier in the gloomy mid afternoon, James shook his head and took in a deep breath as he entered his room.<p>

He knew it had been bad, but this… James let out a low whistle.

Remus had told him it had been that way since after Christmas. The room was dark, musty and smelled of socks. Sirius lay on his bed, despondently looking up into his hangings like a man gone mad.

"Has he said anything?" James asked as he noticed Remus walking toward him. The two of them stood over the bed, looking as if Sirius had been dying.

Remus shook his head. "Not a word. I found him lying on his bed the day after Christmas and I haven't seen him move since."

James sighed heavily again and nudged his friend with a booted foot.

There was a grunt, but no other sign of life.

"Have you seen Olivia?" James asked suspiciously.

Remus glanced at Sirius a moment and then lowered his voice. "She looks just as bad, but at least she came out of her room."

"Well we're going to have to get the story out of one of them, or this is going to go on forever." James said rationally, nudging his friend again.

"We could beat it out of him." Remus suggested, trying to get a rise out of Sirius.

There was no motion of protest.

"The only one who is going to get him out of that bed is the one who put him in it." James said with a smile. With that, he turned around and walked back into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at her friend for a moment after catching her breath. She had been talking nonstop since she sat down with Olivia to tell her all about her holiday with James, but now that she noticed, Olivia was not listening to her at all.<p>

"And then I ran off with a gorilla and decided to join the circus." Lily said with a sigh.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Olivia responded automatically, staring off into space.

"What happened, Olivia?" Lily demanded. "You look like you want to cry."

Olivia snapped out of her reverie and looked daggers at her friend. "Of course I don't want to cry." She said loudly.

Lily folded her arms across her chest and looked pointedly into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Nothing happened."

Lily frowned. "Something had to have happened, you look awful."

Olivia put her chin in her hand and shrugged. "Nothing happened." She said with a sigh.

Lily's perceptive mind grasped onto the hidden meaning and leaned back.

"_Nothing?_" She asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Not a thing. And he's been avoiding me ever since."

Lily narrowed her stare. "Avoiding you since what?"

Olivia shrugged and stood up. "Since nothing happened!"

As her friend walked away, she couldn't help but feel a little cheated. She had been hoping Olivia would be here to listen to her amazing time with James and fawn over her, but now there was a deep hole in the pit of her stomach and she knew that it would have to wait. There was something going on and the air around her sizzled with an ominous gloom. Lily looked at the elegant band on her left hand, fitted with sparkling emeralds that envied the color of her eyes. She'd just have to tell Olivia about James' promise later.

James caught up to her before she descended the stairs into the common room. Olivia looked acidly at the hand gently grasping her arm as if it would melt if she willed it to.

"There's a problem." James said gently. "I was hoping you could help me solve it."

Olivia pulled back and leaned against the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Pray tell, what problem would that be?" She asked in a bored lilt.

James shrugged. "There seems to be something wrong with Sirius."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "You're just noticing? There's always been a little something not right up there." She said, angrily gesturing to her own head to make a point.

James rolled his eyes. "Remus said he hasn't been out of his room since Christmas. What happened?"

Olivia's eyes went blank and she retreated into the back of her mind. James shook her slightly and her eyes snapped to his.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" She screamed frantically.

James watched in shocked amazement as she fled down the stairs and out of sight.


	26. A Dark Turn in the Tide

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>The Marauders finally coaxed their ailing friend out of bed the day classes began. He trudged angrily after them, making their way to advanced Charms when he saw Olivia with Lily, talking to one another. He mustered all the courage he could to walk past her without a glance, but her hand found his, and he was amazed at the sensation that rippled through his body.<p>

She didn't look angry, when her eyes met his, gently tugging him toward the far end of the hall as the other students filed into the room ahead, she drew him to a secluded area and folded her arms across her chest.

"I hear you've been indisposed." She said, trying not to sound spiteful. It was Olivia who was hurting, what right did he have to moan and groan in his room like he'd been abused?

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair and realized he had absolutely no spine when it came to this girl. He merely shrugged.

"Damn Sirius, talk to me!" Olivia demanded, fire burning in her violet eyes.

"I can't talk to you Olivia," He finally sighed. "Every time we talk, I either end up yelling at you, or trying to-"

"Bed me?" She snapped, looking flustered.

He looked up into her eyes and she was shocked to see a gentle softness in them, a sad almost longing look. "Don't say it like that." He whispered. "Why do you think I had to stop things Olivia? Do you think I really wanted to?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "I can tell you how I felt about it." She said with a bitterness she hadn't realized she'd been harboring. "I felt used."

Sirius swore lightly and pulled her into his chest. "That's exactly the opposite of what I wanted Olivia. I wanted to show you that I respected you."

Olivia felt as if she'd been dumped in ice water. Grasping his middle helplessly, she laid her head on his chest and held back another wave of tears.

He pulled away just slightly, and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "Olivia… I-"

She quickly put a finger to his lips and silenced him with an angry stare. "Don't say it." She took in a shaky breath. "Don't say it now."

Sirius was at a loss. He'd been through hell and back for this girl and he still kept going back for her, and at that exact moment he realized he always would. She was right though, telling her that he loved her wouldn't mean anything at this moment, not to her. Sirius felt a new wave of frustration but bit his tongue. He wanted to prove to her that he loved her, not just say it, he finally understood what she wanted, no-needed, after everything they'd been through.

She had replaced her head back on his chest and he gently stroked her hair.

"What do I have to do Olivia?" He whispered. "What do I have to do to show you its real?"

Olivia pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I don't know." She whimpered softly. "I've been so angry with you for so long, but I need you and I can't understand for the life of me why." She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes again. "Why is it that I'm miserable with you _and _without you?" She asked with a tearful laugh.

Sirius smiled and pulled her lips to his. This kiss was different from the last, this was warm and gentle, possessing but full of every promise Olivia could have hoped for.

"I was wrong to make that bet." He said after he had broken away. "I was wrong to treat you like any other girl. You're not just any other girl to me Olivia."

Olivia's heart felt as if every crack had been renewed into a warm, solid mass in her chest. He was really trying, and she was beginning to trust him again.

Before Sirius could kiss her again, there was a loud wailing erupting from the hallway they had abandoned for an empty classroom. Sirius looked at Olivia and then grabbed her hand to find out what was going on.

A large crowd had begun gathering around a girl on the floor, she held a letter in her hand and the wailing despair that came out of the girl was heart breaking. Onlookers were whispering to one another as a group of Ravenclaws came to collect the girl off the floor.

"Sirius, that's Emily!" Olivia whispered, a hand to her mouth.

They could hear her cries down the hallway, even after they were out of sight.

"What happened?" Sirius asked a few stragglers who had formed a hushed group.

A boy, who looked about fourteen looked around the hallway and leaned into the two Gryffindors.

"She got a letter from home," He said quietly. "H-her family has been killed." The boy looked at his feet, feeling miserable for the girl.

"Her family?" Olivia gasped. "All of them?"

The boy nodded. "It could have been her too. I heard her mother was begging her to stay, but she wouldn't." The boy looked around again and felt as if he'd said enough; he nodded at the couple and took off with his friends.

Sirius grabbed Olivia and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "It's beginning." He said ominously.

Olivia thought of her sister, what would happen when Olivia left Hogwarts? Would they come after her to recruit her, or kill her?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, after they began walking together back to the Gryffindor common room. Charms had long been forgotten.

"My family." Olivia said quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Me too." A dark shadow was passing across his face.

"Sirius what are we going to do?" She asked, sitting down by the great, warm fire.

Sirius sank into the seat next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder. "We're going to have to fight for our lives, love. It's going to end up that way in the end." He stared into the fire and wondered if that's where his cousin had run off to. He noticed after the holiday break she'd been missing. Bellatrix had long been devoted to the dark cause, but was she stupid enough to join the Death Eaters this early in the war? He continued to ponder those dark thoughts throughout the evening. His entire family and Olivia's too would be joining Voldemort, he'd be damned if he let them harm her. He leaned into her and kissed her temple, automatically feeling possessive. The tables were turning now, it wasn't about him and Olivia anymore, this was about all the innocent lives beyond the walls of Hogwarts that needed to be saved.


	27. Bad News Birds

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>March brought in a furry of icy rain storms that never seemed to end. Lily stared out of a small window in her dormitory, looking out miserably. She had just come from another meeting; a group of students on Dumbledore's behalf had been forming to plan out how they would participate in the oncoming war. There had been so many deaths in the past three months, and everyone had been becoming increasingly more scared. Some had even been scared enough to leave the safety of Hogwarts to go into hiding with their families, those souls were usually the first to be lost. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to hug her best friend.<p>

Olivia smiled wearily and sat on her bed, looking at Lily cautiously.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked quietly.

Lily looked over at Olivia curiously, shadows inched across her eyelids.

"Tell him what?" Lily asked.

Olivia smiled. "You can't possibly think I didn't notice you being sick every morning for the past few weeks." Olivia crossed her arms and watched the look form on Lily's face.

"I'm just stressed." Lily said slowly. "That's all."

Olivia nodded. "Sure Lily, and the fact that you're so incredibly tired you can't even stay awake in Potions, that's just stress."

Lily pursed her lips. She couldn't be pregnant, it was an impossibility!

A memory of heated flesh, and tangled bodies wafted through her senses and her body tightened. Lily looked over to Olivia again and her worried eyes were unveiled.

"Oh God Olivia, what if I am?" Lily plopped down on her bed, hiding her face in her hands.

Olivia reached across to her friend and grabbed her hands. "It'll be ok." She said reassuringly.

Lily looked stoic holding back her tears. "We're beginning a war, and I'm going to have a baby right in the middle of it!"

Olivia bit her lip and patted her friend's hands thoughtfully. "It's alright Lily, we'll think of something, but right now you have to make absolute sure that you are, and then you have to let James know. He has a right to know."

Lily nodded. "I wish I could be happy about this Olivia. I wish I could tell him without fear."

Olivia pulled at her friend into a comforting hug. Stroking her hair, Olivia whispered encouraging words to her as she thought of her friend's plight.

* * *

><p>"It's been three months." Sirius said miserably. "Why won't she just say it?"<p>

James looked over at his friend sheepishly. "Olivia isn't the kind of girl to just say something because it has to be said. It has to be said at the right moment for the right impact."

Sirius nodded. Things between them had been wonderful, though strained because of the politics outside Hogwarts. Abandoned by their families, they found it strengthening their bond together, two against the world.

"I told you so." James finally said to him, staring across the room with his arms folded against his chest.

Sirius made a face at him and threw a pillow at his head. Ducking, the pillow went straight over James's head and right into Peter's face as he walked into the room.

He stood there for a moment and laughed. "I must have missed something." He said looking between the two.

James looked as Remus followed behind. "It's nothing, Remus and I seem to have won the bet though."

Sirius looked over at James furiously. "I told you that I called that off."

James frowned. "I didn't know that meant Remus and I didn't get paid."

Sirius glared at him. "You know what this means to me James."

He threw up his hands and surrender and James nodded. "I do mate, I do."

"Look who has gone soft now." Remus said casually as he crossed the room.

Sirius simmered.

James interrupted before Sirius snapped. "Look, we're all going a little soft. Sirius and I just happen to be going soft over two beautiful women, so what? I think romance is just what this place needs in a time like this."

Peter nodded, agreeing with whatever James said. Remus only smiled. He was happy that his friends had found love, though he felt a sliver of jealously, it was just what the two needed to shape up into the adults they were all slowly becoming.

"How do you guys feel about the Order?" He finally asked the other three. "Do you think it's going to help?"

Sirius looked around the room and lowered his voice. "We aren't supposed to talk about it mate."

Remus nodded. The meeting had gone well; there were only a few members, a close circle of friends who meant to bring down the Death Eaters. It was dangerous, but they had to do something, anything to help.

James nervously looked around the room as Sirius had, but settled himself with a sigh. "Look I wanted to talk to you lot about something." He finally said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Speaking of fluff and romance, I uh…I was planning on marrying Lily."

The three other boys all smiled and let out loud congratulatory noises for his friend, and James went on.

"I was going to wait, until after school to even ask her, but I think sooner rather than later," He took a deep breath. "After that meeting, I would ask her right now if I could get the balls to."

Sirius patted his best friend on the back and ruffled his hair playfully. James looked at him and smiled. "I want you to be my best man Sirius."

A proud swelling erupted in his chest and Sirius hugged his friend with all he had in him. "I'm honored mate, truly." The two men let go of each other and beamed from ear to ear.

James nodded to the other two. "Don't think you two are left out either."

The room erupted into more cheers and the celebration lasted well into the night. Someone had thought to pilfer some ale from the kitchens, and James wished the happiness in his heart could have last forever.

Unfortunately fate hadn't been kind that night. As James finished off another mug, there was a tapping on the rain drenched window pain, and he saw an owl fluttering impatiently. Rushing to it, he yanked open the latch and the wet bird flew in, dropping a letter on James's bed and then ruffling its feathers in protest of the weather.

James looked at the note pensively, knowing the bird was an official Ministry owl by the collar around its neck. It flew off, and James still stared at the letter.

"Who do you think it's from?" Peter asked in the silence.

James knew what it was. He'd been seeing birds like this all over the school. These were the birds that delivered the bad news. Shaking, he opened the letter.

He read the letter, word for word, at least three times before Remus touched his shoulder and jerked him out of his daze.

"James?" He asked quietly.

James crumpled the letter. "It's my parents." He said darkly. "They're dead."


	28. I'll Follow You to the Stars

-To my dear friend javalon14…this chapter is for you!-

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore sat in front of James sadly as he read to him the last will and testament of his elderly parents.<p>

James sat rigidly in his chair, staring at the floor boards. He vaguely heard the Professor rattle off the numerous items listed on the will. James was an only child, he'd known since he was young that he'd inherit everything eventually. His father's wealth and estates meant nothing to him at the moment. He'd been prepared for them to die, but he hadn't been prepared for them to be murdered.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat a little and looked sympathetically across the desk. "There's also a house on Godric's Hollow they've recently purchased. It was to be a present after you've finished your schooling."

James looked up and stoically held back his remorse. He nodded, feeling cold inside.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out a small box that he had been keeping on his desk and tried to smile. "Also, your mother sent this for you. It arrived the other day and I'm sorry that it only came into your possession now."

James took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring set. There were three gold bands; two were plain and simple, male and female. The smaller one had something engraved on the inside but he couldn't see through the tears welling in his eyes. The engagement ring was delicately crafted, with diamonds and the very center was a tiny emerald heart. "These were my parents-" He whispered, and wiped the tear that escaped, off of his cheek. "These were their first wedding rings." At the bottom of the box was a piece of parchment paper, and James grabbed it in an instant. Unfolding it, he read the last letter he ever received from his mother.

_My dearest James,_

_ I do hope you bring Lily back here when school is over. Your father and I were so taken with her, she's so lovely! Not that I'm instigating, as your father has insisted I am, I sent along our wedding rings. Life is so precious James, and it's so clearly plain on your face that you're in love with her, and she with you. Don't let a love like that pass you by dear. When your father gave me that engagement ring for the first time, I thought I'd burst with joy. I know you're still young, my dearest only son, but I am not and I want to give you my advice while I'm still able. Live your life to the fullest, and love with all your heart. I love you son, and I miss you with every passing day. I can't wait to see you again, and when I do I expect one or both of those rings on that girl's finger! Love, Mummy_

By the end of the letter James was shamelessly letting his tears flow freely. He was laughing, and crying at his mother's words. She was batty, but she was wise, and James felt the ache in his chest knowing he'd never see her again. He held the letter to his heart, thinking of his parents fondly. He would do everything in his power to protect Lily, he did love her, with all his being and in his heart he swelled with joy knowing his parents had accepted her so lovingly.

When he was back in his dorm, dry eyed and circumspect, James sat on the edge of his bed, feeling his heavy loss.

* * *

><p>Sirius had taken the event hard; the Potters had been the only parental figures he had ever had worth his love and respect. They had cared for him when his own mother would have nothing to do with him. He found Olivia in the common room, curled in a ball near the fire reading over her astronomy charts.<p>

She smiled when he came near, but was instantly aware of his mood when she could see him clearly in the firelight.

He held out his hand to her, and she set aside her work and let him pull her to her feet. Sirius embraced her passionately, and she could feel him working against strong emotions. It had been days since James had received his news, and Olivia knew Sirius had been severely impacted by it. She stroked his back softly, whispering into his ear.

When he kissed her Olivia melted into her own skin, unaware of any time or space, just that moment seemed to thrive within her very being and Sirius was there molding his lips to hers, exploring the very depths of her soul with every gentle caress of his tongue.

"I need you Olivia," He whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Not just tonight, but always. I love you and I'll follow you to the stars if only you'd let me."

Olivia was so moved by his words she could have cried. She wanted to tell him everything she'd wanted to say to him but she was cut off again by the pressure of his body against hers, and her mind went into an unparalleled frenzy.

Sirius was only vaguely aware that they were in the middle of the Gryffindor Common room, and he couldn't very well take her right there on the hearth, though the temptation was an immediate threat as Olivia moved her hands into his robes and under his shirt to feel his bare skin. Fire shot through his body as the sensation tingled with every passing stroke. He moaned and grabbed her wrists.

"Not here." He whispered.

Olivia came only slightly to her senses as she was pulled gently behind Sirius, they were walking somewhere, but couldn't for the life of her focus on where.

Carefully, Sirius led her out of the Gryffindor Common room. Silently they skirted through the shadowy corridors, stopping only momentarily to capture another heated kiss or caress.

Olivia was curious as Sirius paused by a flat stretch of stone wall. Olivia looked over her shoulder to see a gigantic tapestry on the opposite wall, but it was far too dark for her to make out what the images were. Sirius smiled at her and began walking back and forth, appearing to be deep in thought.

She stood back, watching him in wonder. Before her eyes a door began to form on the wall and she gasped.

"Neat huh?" He asked with a triumphant grin. "Figured it out a few years ago. James and I were out one night without the cl-" Sirius bit his tongue. Olivia didn't know about the invisibility cloak and he rapidly thought of a way to eliminate that part of the story. He cleared his throat. "Well, we were out after curfew and we almost got caught. We were running back and forth trying to figure out where to go, when this door showed up on this very wall. Turns out, it does that for just about any need you can imagine." He wiggled his eyebrows and she blushed.

When they entered the room Olivia was amazed. It was a little room, about the size of a regular bedroom, and it was lit with a brilliant light coming from a fireplace in the corner. There was a shaggy looking rug laid out before it, and a few pillows scattered across the opposite wall. Sirius frowned.

"So you just think of something you need, and the room forms to what you're thinking?" Olivia asked, walking around the room.

Sirius looked around and put his hands on his hips. "More or less. Could have sworn I was thinking of a bed."

Olivia smiled and pulled Sirius toward her. "I wasn't." She whispered into his ear as she brought his lips to her own.

Gently guiding her down to the rug, Olivia drew in her breath as she lay on her back, Sirius standing above her like a God illuminated in the firelight. She helped him draw his shirt over his head and she felt breathless staring at him. Beneath his dark, baggy clothing was a hidden treasure of hardened muscle, and a strength Olivia hadn't realized he possessed. She remembered when he had been gangly, and nothing but skin and bones. Now, here as he knelt over her, he had all the right makings of a Greek Adonis.

Olivia's body softened at his touch, and she gasped out as Sirius's hands explored her. Her clothes could have melted off, for all the attention she paid to them, as Sirius expertly maneuvered them off of her body, leaving her feeling suddenly exposed.

Sirius stared down at her with an awe-stricken face and Olivia propped herself onto her elbows, heat rushing to her cheeks. She wasn't feeling any amount of shame for being so helplessly naked, in fact she relished in the attention Sirius was paying her as he eyed every inch of her skin with a look of a hungry animal about to feast.

"You're so beautiful." Sirius whispered to her, kissing her again. She moaned as he lowered his head to one of her breasts. Her nipple tightened as he slowly licked at the very tip, sending her nerves into sensory overload. Olivia's lips quivered, and her hands grasped at the edges of the fur rug, holding tightly as Sirius paid homage to her carnal needs.

He moved to the other side and Olivia's back arched as she panted wildly, struggling to keep her body from floating away. When his head began to trail down past her belly button, Olivia gasped for air. She could feel his warm hands on her thighs, gently parting them, as he took her with his mouth.

Her senses exploded as he gently lapped at her, and the rising tension in her body made her body ache with need.

"Please, Sirius." Was all she could manage to say. Olivia felt him move above her, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His gaze on hers, he stroked his thumb along her folds, spreading them before guiding his sex into her. Bracing himself steadily, he slowly lowered his hips.

As he pushed inside, she arched high, gasping. The sudden pinch made her bite her lip, and Sirius's eyes went wide. Resting his head next to hers in the crook of his elbow, he groaned a frustrated sigh.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

Olivia pressed her lips together, still clutching at his hips. "It didn't come up." The pain had rapidly subsided and Olivia moved slightly underneath him. She watched as the irritation fled from Sirius' face and he buried his head into her neck, moving slowly within her. Their movements became rapidly intense, as they matched thrust for thrust. Blinded by the heat that burned behind her eyes, Olivia squeezed them shut and clung to him as the pleasure rose to an ungodly height. Feeling her need, Sirius slipped a hand beneath her hips and lifted, and thrust hard. As her body pulsed wildly around him, she felt the tension that stiffened his body, the spasm of muscle, and nearly cried as his warmth spread within her.

Olivia wasn't sure how long they laid there together, warmed by the glow of the fire, but she felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of her soul as she caressed Sirius's back with gentle strokes of her finger tips.

"You could have told me you were a virgin." He finally said after a length of time. They had found a blanket nearby and had thrown it over their entwined bodies. Sirius, leaning on his side to face her, ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"I could have." She replied with a smile. "But would you really have believed me?"

Sirius smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Sirius." She said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Sirius held her close, his heart feeling ten times bigger. He could have laid there forever in her arms, as they fell asleep together that night.


	29. Words Unspoken

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>Olivia knew she should have savored the content feeling she harbored for the past three weeks. She knew she should have pretended the first few months at Hogwarts hadn't existed, and relished in her happiness with Sirius while she could. Olivia knew better. She looked at her face in the mirror and frowned. Something was wrong, the shadow had been following her and she felt the ever present danger hang over her like a swelling cloud.<p>

After the death of James' parents it seemed a quiet had formed over the school. More families were disappearing, more lives were being ruined.

Olivia tried to pinch color back into her cheeks, but gave up after only a moment. She turned away from the placid image in front of her. She was pale, ragged looking and tired. The whole school was on edge and she felt even worse than she looked. For the past few days she had been experiencing the most horrible, mind numbing headaches imaginable and she couldn't bring herself to tell Sirius about them. She tried to smile again, being with him had been her light in the gloom.

The door opened and Lily came in with a weary expression. "Olivia, you look terrible." She said instantly.

Olivia frowned. "Gee, thanks."

Lily bit her lip and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"What's the news?" Olivia waved her off and sat down on her bed.

"More students are leaving for safer hiding places. I've heard some are travelling as far as the Americas." Lily sat down next to her friend and sighed. "Don't they know this is the safest place they could be?"

"Yes but, we can only stay here so long. We have two months to be exact."

Lily shook her head, "I can't imagine Dumbledore would kick us out."

Olivia looked at her friend skeptically. "He has to Lil, it's the end of the school year and it's policy. Summer break happens for a reason." Olivia looked as Lily absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach. "You told him haven't you?"

Lily looked away. "It hasn't come up."

"Lily, you HAVE to tell him!" She said heatedly. Olivia stood up and glared at her, hands on her hips. "You know as well as I do that it's selfish and it's not fair to him."

Lily crossed her arms. "I'll tell him. I will. I just-"

"What could you possibly be waiting for?" Olivia asked with wide eyes. "Lily, he's already asked you to marry him, which you are only too happy to oblige. So what is it?"

Lily looked guiltily at her feet. "Everything that's going on, this whole thing. The killings, the missing people, what if…what if I lose him?" Lily looked up with tears in her eyes.

Olivia sighed and sat down again, grabbing Lily's hands. "You have to tell him. I know you're scared, but you have to. Especially if you're going to marry him Lily. What are you going to tell him if you wait? You're going to start showing you know."

Lily bit her lip and nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just so frightened."

Olivia hugged her. "I am too. I'm frightened for you."

"I think I've gotten past the worst of it so far though. No more morning sickness!" Lily said, trying to sound cheery.

"It's been almost four months hasn't it? It's the first week of April now."

Lily nodded. She smiled genuinely as she thought of Christmas. It was the one memory she'd hold in her heart forever.

A look of pain flashed across Olivia's face. She felt the pressure build in her head again.

"Have you told Sirius about your headaches?" Lily asked with concern.

"Why does he need to know?" Olivia snapped, holding her head, trying to suppress the pain.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Well there's the pot calling the kettle black." She said haughtily. "I think he has a right to know."

"A headache is not a human life, Lily." Olivia argued. The pressure was subsiding, it was only a small one this time.

Lily put her hands on her hips and glared at her. "Look, I'll go tell James if you go tell Sirius."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to indulge in your petty games Lily. This is different."

Lily frowned again, her eyes looking watery.

Olivia looked firmly at her. "Don't you think for a second that by crying will get me-"

Lily burst into tears. "All I'm trying to do is help!" She sobbed.

Olivia threw her arms in the air and cursed. "James is bloody stupid if he hasn't figured this out yet." She mumbled. Lily had certainly been hard to talk to for the past few weeks. Olivia should have known better, it was like walking on eggshells around her. Lily was blubbering on and Olivia began to feel guilty.

"Damn it." She sighed. "Why do I have to tell him? It's only a headache!"

Lily wiped away her tears and sniffled. "Because you just- you just have to!" Her lip quivered again.

"It's like I'm talking to a bloody child." Olivia glared. "Fine. I'll bring it up in conversation with him."

Lily narrowed her gaze as she pulled out a handkerchief to compose herself. "Bring it up?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll TELL him."

Lily smiled brightly and stood up with a bounce. "Thank you!"

She flounced out of the room as if nothing happened and Olivia stared after her. "That little weasel." Olivia whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>The mood in the castle had steadily grown more depressing. James was fiddling with a fray on the corner of his robes absentmindedly as Remus continued to pressure the group into studying.<p>

"Really, we should be doing our potions homework, I can't see why you lot aren't even trying." He was saying.

Sirius picked up his potions book and chucked it across the common room and looked at Remus angrily. "Are you mental?"

Remus was startled. He was no stranger to Sirius' dark moods, but it was different when it was turned on him.

"Calm down mate." James said evenly.

Sirius glared. "This is stupid! Study? When there's a war going on outside these walls you want to pretend like schoolwork is important?"

Remus looked down at his hands. "I'm just trying-"

"Trying to what? Ignore the obvious? You're the last person I would expect to go delusional in a time like this!" Sirius was breathing heavily and looking manic. James tried to step in but Sirius growled at him, his inner beast coming out.

Remus shook his head. "I just want to restore some normality, I'm not ignoring anything." He said calmly.

Sirius kicked the table, flipping it over and upsetting all the books on top of it. In a rage he stormed out of the common room, leaving the other three boys visibly shaken.

"I've never seen him like this." Peter mumbled from the corner.

James shook his head. "I haven't either Peter." He looked at Remus and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He's just under a lot of stress." Remus said with a nod. "I know it's nothing personal."

James frowned. There had to be something else, he could feel it. He saw movement by the stairs and noticed Lily coming slowly towards him like a frightened mouse.

"What on earth was that about?" She asked timidly. James ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. Peter and Remus began picking up the mess as James took Lily by the hand and walked out of the common room.

The hallways were deserted, and an eerie gloom had settled over the atmosphere.

"Where do you suppose he's gone?" She asked, looking around curiously.

James sighed. "Probably the shack to tear things up. He's been acting strange lately."

Lily bit her lip. "I think we all have."

James looked at her with a smile. "You look lovely today." He said softly.

Lily blushed, but said nothing.

James prodded her gently. "It's like you have this…_glow _about you."

Lily stopped in her tracks as all the color drained from her face. She looked up at James with wide eyes.

He laughed. "You thought I didn't know?"

"Did everyone know!?" She wailed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

James put his arms around her lovingly, stroking her hair. "I knew when you came to breakfast about a week ago and ate kippers like you had never eaten before."

"I was hungry." Lily defended weakly.

James pulled her away to look pointedly in her eyes. "You hate kippers."

Lily looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

James gave her a squeeze. "I knew you couldn't have hidden it forever. I wanted you to tell me in your own way."

She looked up at him and frowned. "But I didn't tell you at all, and now Olivia doesn't have to tell Siri-" Lily snapped her lips shut and pressed them together so tightly they turned white.

James held her by the shoulders and looked at her with a narrow gaze. "Tell Sirius what?" He asked calmly.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing."

James let his arms drop and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "She's not pregnant too is she?" He asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not saying a thing, this is how I got into trouble last time!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Lily this is no time to play games!" James said with wide eyes.

Lily crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "So it's more important that Olivia is pregnant and not me then?" She asked heatedly.

"So she is?" James asked.

Lily stamped her foot. "I didn't say that!"

James kissed her forehead and brushed passed her, heading straight down the stairs to go after Sirius.

Lily stared after him with wide eyes. "Uh oh."


	30. Who's on First?

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>James wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the shack. He had imagined Sirius in an angry rage, ripping the furniture to shreds. James walked cautiously into the living room area and found Sirius sitting on the couch, placidly staring out of the window.<p>

"You ok mate?" James asked quietly.

Sirius shrugged and said nothing.

"You know, that was pretty unnecessary to snap at Remus like that." James crossed his arms.

"You don't have to chastise me like a child James." Sirius said without moving.

James sat down on the arm of a broken down arm chair across from his friend and sighed. "What are we going to do then?"

Sirius finally broke his gaze away from the window and looked at James. "What is there to do? We have to leave, but where do we go?"

"There's that place my parents left me. We could all-"

Sirius cut him off. "We can't all live there. You and Lily are getting married, I don't know about the others but I do not want to be a part of your honeymoon." Sirius smirked.

James chuckled. "So that is what you've been thinking about? Where everyone is going to go after Hogwarts?"

Sirius frowned. "Of course it is. I'm especially pissed off that no one else has either."

James shrugged. "We have time-"

"No James. There is no more time. The time is now." Sirius stood up and began pacing. "We have to take action."

"You're not thinking about joining the war are you?" James asked his friend.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Let Voldemort take over and win? I can't just sit here like a sitting duck when I could be helping!"

James slowly realized what Sirius was saying. "You're going to leave." It wasn't a question.

Sirius shrugged. "I want to, I feel like I have to but there's Olivia-"

"You can't leave her now." James said frowned. "I know why it's so hard for you to make the decision mate, Lily told me. I just can't let you-"

"Lily told you what?" Sirius asked curiously.

James looked at his friend. "About the baby. Look if we're going to have families we can't go running off to war."

Sirius lost all his color and hit the floor before James could say another word.

* * *

><p>Olivia found Remus and Peter in the common room talking to each other quietly in a corner. She eyed them curiously and looked around the rest of the room. They were alone.<p>

"Where are James and Sirius?" She asked.

Remus and Peter quickly exchanged glances and didn't directly make eye contact with Olivia. She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze.

"They uh….they went, uh…" Peter fumbled.

Remus nudged him and Peter chuckled nervously.

Olivia pursed her lips. "Where are they?"

"Nowhere in particular." Remus said in a pitch a tad too high.

Olivia's lip twitched and she turned to Peter. She stared at him, unblinking. He shifted nervously under her gaze and picked at his collar. Peter began to sweat.

She never let go of his gaze.

It didn't take him long to crack. "Gah! I can't take it! Sirius stormed off and James went to follow him."

Remus glared at Peter.

"Where?" Olivia inquired.

"The shrieking shack." Peter sighed as his breathing slowed back to normal.

Remus whacked him over the head.

"Don't follow them." Remus turned his gaze to Olivia but she was already exiting through the portrait.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Remus asked Peter with a frown.

Peter stared at his feet.

Remus took off after her, meeting her just before she got to the staircase.

"Wait! Whatever they're talking about it's between them!" He said quickly as he grabbed her elbow.

She frowned. "Then why are you treating this like a big mystery? Why can't I go and talk to him?"

"Well look what happened last time!" Remus said defensively.

"Yes but they're out there, and you're in here." She said with a smirk.

Remus frowned. "Sirius is…in a mood."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Because I've _never _had to deal with that before."

Remus shook his head. "It's different this time. He's been getting worse."

Olivia opened her mouth to retort but a sudden gripping pain began to steal over her mind.

"Olivia?" Remus asked her.

Remus looked fuzzy. He was getting further away as the blinding pain began to cripple her senses.

"Oh no." She moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Remus caught her before she tumbled down the stairs.

He looked around helplessly. Remus gingerly scooped her up into his arms and carried her as quickly as he could to the hospital wing.

When he was shooed out of the wing, he leaned against the closed door and shut his eyes. This was not going to go over well with Sirius, he thought to himself with a sigh. Remus remembered Lily had gone back to her dorm after her talk with James. He ran as quickly as he could to find her. Lily would know what to do.

She was coming up the stairs with a bowl of apples when he ran up to her. She looked at Remus and then the bowl in her hand, then back to Remus quickly.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, almost forgetting what his hurry was.

"Nothing." She said too quickly. "I uh…wanted a snack. What's wrong?"

Remus shook his head, "It's Olivia."

Lily frowned. "Where is she?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but a sound came from below. Lily and Remus turned to look.

"Why didn't she tell me?" The two heard the weak voice float up the staircase. Remus and Lily watched James and Sirius come into view. Sirius was white and James was helping him up the stairs.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Remus asked as they all met at the top of the stairs.

James patted his friends shoulder. "He didn't know." He said to Lily. "I didn't know that he didn't know."

Lily cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Didn't know what?"

"About the baby." James said.

Lily looked at him curiously. "Of course he didn't know, I didn't tell anyone."

James sighed. "Lily how long have you known? Olivia should have told him sooner."

"Why would Olivia tell him? I told her not to say anything!"

Remus and Sirius stared at the couple, thoroughly confused.

"It's his right to know!" James persisted.

"You sound just like Olivia! And I don't understand why you're so concerned with Sirius knowing, it took me this long just to tell you!"

"Lily, I know you're just trying to protect your friend, but just because you didn't tell me about OUR baby doesn't mean you should encourage Olivia to hide hers from Sirius."

Lily put up her hand. "Wait a minute, what are we talking about?"

James wiped his face with his hand and sighed. "Sirius and Olivia."

"Then why did you bring up the baby?" Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Because it's their baby." James said, getting irritated.

"You're having a baby too?" Lily asked Sirius with wide eyes. "Olivia never told me that!"

Remus finally interjected. "Wait a moment. Who exactly is having a baby? Why didn't anyone think to tell me!"

Sirius sat down at the top of the stairs, feeling woozy again.

James waved his arms, completely frustrated. "Olivia is having a baby, that's what you told me earlier!"

Lily looked around, "Me? I didn't say that!"

"In the hall, before I went after Sirius. You said she was pregnant." James' eyes were wide.

"No I didn't." Lily insisted. "You went off after him before I could tell you that you weren't listening properly AS USUAL." Lily crossed her arms and glared at him.

Sirius stood back up in a flash and looked at James.

"So she's not pregnant?" He asked, a shade of red rising in his cheeks.

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I…uh-"

Sirius grabbed James by the shirt collar and Lily jumped in to pull them apart.

Amidst the commotion Remus' eyes widened as he remembered what he was supposed to tell Sirius. "OH right! Olivia's in the hospital wing!" Remus said loudly.

Lily, James and Sirius all turned to face him.

He smiled nervously. "Just…thought you should…know."

Sirius dropped James and ran in the direction of the hospital wing.

Remus turned to Lily and James. "So…I guess congratulations are in order?"

Lily punched him in the shoulder and ran after Sirius, James close behind.


End file.
